Princes of Grimm
by Bobbydrake2000
Summary: The Princesses have had their stories told, now it's the Princes turn. The Princes from Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Cinderella, Rapunzel, and others are now being threatened by the very witches they defeated. When young Hansel realizes he's the only one who can set things right, he sets out on a journey to help the Princes reclaim their happily ever after.
1. Phillip the Dragon Slayer

**Princes of Grimm #1**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Phillip the Giant Slayer"**

 _Once upon a time (because that's how all fairy tales begin) there wasn't just one enchanted land, there were many, each with their own unique tales. Their were several kingdoms spread throughout the land, each one with its own royal family. And with many kings and queens, there came many princes and princesses, enough to where at one point it was decided that these children must be educated in becoming good and fair rulers, which is where the Royal Academy came in, and this is where our story begins._

It was Prince Phillip's first day at the Royal Academy, which just happened to be right in the center of his own kingdom. The all male school (the female Academy was just a few miles away) was a three story building with its own gymnasium, olympic sized swimming pool, and many other features designed for the students.

12-year-old Phillip walked in, with shaggy brown hair that hung down, nearly covering his brown eyes. He was wearing a black and gray tunic, with black boots and black pants. In his hand was a King Arthur lunchbox and a black backpack hanging off of his shoulder. Phillp was nervous about his first day of the Academy, and was even more nervous about being scrawnier than most of the boys there.

"Hey, watch it, jerk," an older boy said as he brushed past Phillip. This was Prince Adam, who was a year older and was used to acting like a beast towards his classmates. Adam was taller and muscular, with sandy brown hair that was neatly trimmed. Phillip just took a deep breath and started walking, finding his locker just up the hall, which he had trouble opening.

"There's a trick to it," another boy said as he stood behind Phillip, watching him struggle. This boy was also a year older than Phillip, with jet black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, covered by a sleeveless dark blue coat. He had brown pants and black boots. "Let me show you."

The boy put his ear to the locker and dialed the combination. Seconds later he made a fist and pounded the locker, which opened immediately.

"Thanks," Phillip said as he put his backpack away.

"No prob, kid," the other boy smiled. "Name's Cameron. I'm the guy you go too when you want to open something or need tech support."

"What's 'tech' mean?" Phillip asked in confusion.

"It's a term I came up with, it means I invent stuff," the other boy replied as he held out his hand to shake.

"I'm Phillip," Phillip said as he shook the other boy's hand. "What kingdom are you from?"

"Kingdom of Corenal, it's not far from here," Cameron replied as Phillip closed his locker. "Come on, let me introduce you to the guys."

They passed Adam as he gave the two a dirty look. "Don't mind Adam, he's got daddy issues. All the time leaving him with an old babysitter, I think she's a witch or something. Keeps saying she's going to curse him if he doesn't shape up."

* * *

They got to the gymnasium where two older boys were sword fighting. They were both a year older than Cameron and Phillip, with Frederick being the oldest at 15. "Phil, this is Frederick and Thomas."

"How you doin',?" Thomas smiled. He had black hair and green eyes and had on a navy blue button down shirt, black pants and black boots. As Thomas turned his head, Frederick knocked the sword out of his hand and held the pointed tip at his throat.

"Never lose focus in a sword fight. I could have taken off your head," Frederick replied. He had neatly trimmed brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue and white tunic, blue pants and black boots. "It's a good thing I don't want to kill you. Today."

"Pay no attention to Prince Stick-up-his-butt," Thomas told Phillip as he pushed the sword away from this throat. "He wouldn't know a good time if it bit him in the backside."

"Kid's kind of scrawny to be a prince," Frederick said, shoving Thomas out of the way before sizing Phillip up. "I thought you had to be a certain height to get into this place."

"Yeah, well, I-" Phillip meekly said as the bell started ringing.

"Class is starting, better hurry," Thomas said as everyone started heading out. "See you around, Phillip."

* * *

Phillip's royal classes went well that morning. From learning how to handle land disputes to helping build a better kingdom, Phillip was learning a lot. His favorite class so far was adventuring, where he was going to learn how to handle a sword and fight for his kingdom should the need arise.

It wasn't Phillip's dream to be a king, it was to be a brave knight who rescued damsels and slayed dragons. Ruling a kingdom just seemed like it would be too boring. Sitting on a throne all day and listening to people's problems instead of handling them personally didn't seem like it would be all that much fun, not when there were adventures to be had.

As he sat there listening to the teacher, a spitball hit him in the back of the head. He looked back and saw Adam smirking at him. Phillip just turned back and tried to ignore him, wondering if he'd have to put up with this every day.

* * *

Lunchtime came, and Phillip started walking up the hall to see if he could find his new friends. At least he hoped they'd be his new friends. Being smaller than all the other boys, Phillip always had low self confidence and just wanted to be accepted.

"I don't think we should let that new kid hang out with us," Frederick told Thomas and Cameron as they headed to the cafeteria. "It's nothing personal, it's just that... well the kid could get hurt hanging out with us. Remember last week when we went camping on that mountain?"

"Yeah, I remember you nearly getting eaten by that big bad wolf," Thomas replied as he searched his pockets for his lunch money. The food was already paid for, but Thomas always liked having an extra slice of chocolate cake.

"That's just what I mean," Frederick replied. "That wolf would have eaten Phillip in a heartbeat. I don't think he's cut out to hang with our group."

"Oh, come on," Cameron said as he looked at his friends. "So he's a bit on the puny side. He'll grow in time. Hopefully."

"Just the same, maybe Frederick's right," Thomas said with a sigh. "I like him, but if he got hurt on one of our trips, it'd be on our heads. I don't want to be responsible for Phillip getting hurt if he joined our group."

Phillip overheard the group and tried not to get tears in his eyes. After a few seconds it became no use and he ran down the hall. After 12 years he still hadn't become used to being rejected. First by the kids around the village who didn't want to play with the prince because it wouldn't be *proper*, and now the other princes didn't like him because of his size. He was tired of being shunned beacause of who he was or what he looked like.

"I wonder where he's at?" Cameron asked as he looked around the cafeteria.

"Maybe he's so short that we just can't see him," Frederick replied with a laugh. "Come on, Thomas, I know you forgot your money again. Cake's on me today."

"GIANT!" a voice shouted from outside the doors. "A giant is coming!"

"That damned farmboy must have grown another beanstalk!" Frederick said as the earth started to shake. "Why hasn't that kid been banished?"

"Take cover!" a teacher shouted as the students started hiding under the tables, while the shaking of the academy became worse. Suddenly a loud THUD! was felt as the school was given one last vicious shake. After a few minutes of dead silence, everyone stood up and headed for the window to see what was going on. The giant was laying face down on the ground, with Prince Phillip standing atop his head, holding a sword in his hand while his cape blew in the wind.

"I don't believe it," Frederick said in a low whisper.

"He took out a giant," Thomas added, trying not to laugh.

"He good enough to join our group now?" Cameron asked with a smirk.

"I think he might be TOO good to join our group," Frederick replied.

* * *

After his first day at the Academy, Phillip and the other three boys had become great friends. Frederick gladly accepted Phillip into their group, and even started to show him how to handle a sword. The four friends began to do everything together, from hanging out at school to planning adventures around their kingdoms during school breaks.

Since the kingdoms were so far apart, the school had to board the children for most of the year. While Thomas and Frederick were roomed together, and with Cameron staying with Prince Eric from the seaside Kingdom of Unger, Phillip was roomed with another young prince.

"Hi, I'm Rupert," the young man said as Phillip brought his bags into the room. Rupert had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a royal red and gold shirt with black pants and boots. He was the same age as Phillip, just a few months younger. "I guess we're roomies."

"I'm Phillip," the other boy said as he looked around. It wasn't a very larg room; his room back at the castle was much larger. He wished he could go home, but the daily trip by carriage would have been too far. By the time he returned to the castle at night, he'd have to go straight to bed with a quick supper, then leave at least two hours before sunrise to make it to school on time. "Which bed is mine?"

"The one in the corner," Rupert replied as he looked at himself in the mirror to make sure his suit was perfect. "Although I guess it doesn't matter, I won't be here much longer anyway. Since I'm the only heir to my kingdom's throne, and my father is very ill, they're planning to marry me off to a princess soon."

"Aren't you too young to be ruling a kingdom?" Phillip asked as he sat on his new bed, pulling off his boots. He wished he had more comfortable shoes to walk around in, but it wasn't *proper* according to his parents. Somedays he wished he just go barefoot instead of walking around in uncomfortable boots, or at least have a larger pair that didn't hurt to walk in.

"It's not like I have a choice, my father's all I have, and once he's gone, I'm the only royal heir left," Rupert replied as he combed his hair back. "Besides, how hard can it be?"

"I don't know, I'm just not looking forward to ruling my kingdom," Phillip sighed as he fell backward onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'd rather just go out and have fun, maybe slay a dragon or two. I'm not even looking forward to finding a princess. It's not like I'm just going to stumble across one in the forest one day."

"Never say never, my friend," Rupert told him as he looked away from the mirror. "You never know what can happen when you least expect it."

It wasn't long before Rupert's prediction about leaving school came true. Several months into the school year, his father had passed, and Rupert was pulled out of school to be taken back to his kingdom. Phillip never heard from his roommate again, at least not at this point in the story...

* * *

"Princesses? Yuck!" 12-year-old Phillip said as he dangled his feet in the cold lake while holding a fishing pole. It was his job to gather food for supper, and already had a nearly full bucket of trout. "Who wants to marry a girl?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Frederick laughed as he was trying to start a campfire with Thomas's help. "You haven't discovered girls yet. That day is coming soon, my friend."

"We all had the same feelings," Cameron replied as he continued gathering firewood. "Then one day before you came along, we accidentally ended up camping near the Princess Academy. It was like entering Heaven."

"Too bad they spotted us, and the teachers chased us off," Thomas sighed. "Those fairy godmothers can produce some pretty powerful lightning attack when they get properly motivated."

Phillip brought the bucket of fish he'd caught up the hill to the campsite as the fire was finally started. "I don't think so. I'm never going to marry a dumb ol' girl."

* * *

Four years had passed, and even though they were getting older and accepting more responsibilities within their own kingdoms, Frederick, Thomas, Cameron and Phillip still tried to find time to see each other whenever possible. The boys knew that ultimately their time together would be less as the years went on, so they had to plan something special before it all ended.

On Phillip's sixteenth birthday during spring break, the boys decided to camp out up on the highest mountain in Phillip's kingdom. Thomas and Frederick graduated the academy the previous year, and in a few months it would be Cameron's turn, leaving Phillip alone at the school.

Phillip had really grown since the others had met him as a scrawny twelve year old. He was now two feet taller, more muscular and was even better at sword fighting than Frederick, although he still wasn't as good at hand to hand combat as the others.

The night up on the mountain was filled with activities, starting from their arrival early that morning. Fishing, swimming, sword fighting, hunting, and various other activities spread throughout their last day together before everyone went their separate ways.

After the sun had set, the boys had gathered around a campfire to tell stories and talk about the good old days at the Academy, but then the talk turned to what the future held.

"It sucks that this could be our last night together for a long time," Frederick told the others. "My dad's sending me on visits to other kingdoms soon. He says I have to find a princess to marry. I'd rather eat a poisoned apple than settle down."

"Same here," Thomas replied as he shook his head. "My dad's pushing me to get married as well. He's talking about throwing a ball and inviting all the eligible women in the kingdom."

"Have fun with that," Cameron laughed. "Me and Prince Eric are talking about getting a beach side house and living the single life with all the beautiful sunbathers that show up Some say that you can even mermaids swimming in the sea at dawn."

"What's wrong, Phillip?" Frederick asked, having noticed Phillip had been quiet the entire time, just poking a wooden stick around their campfire.

"I didn't kill that giant," Phillip whispered as he stared into the fire. He wanted his friends to know the truth before they separated. "He- he tripped on some vines and I just- I don't know, I just wanted you guys to like me."

The others just stared at each other in dead silence. After a few moments, they all started laughing.

"Phil, we knew you didn't take out that giant," Frederick replied as he added more wood to the fire. "A sheep herder saw the whole thing and told me during jousting practice that day."

"Then why did you let me join your group?" Phillip asked.

"We felt bad about the way we talked about you," Thomas told him. "And after that, you seemed to have more confidence. So we just let it go-"

Thomas realized in horror what he'd just said as the others raised their heads and looked around. When no chorus came, all four breathed a sigh of relief and went back to their discussion. Those dreaded words seemed to carry a curse when spoken. Luckily it wasn't snowing at the time.

"Cameron told us that you should have a fair shot," Frederick said with a smile. "And you didn't disappoint. We're glad you're our friend, Phillip. Which is why we got you this."

Frederick handed Phillip a shiny new sword and a blue and gold shield with a cross on it. "Happy birthday, Phillip. We all chipped in and had my royal blacksmith make it from the finest materials. It even has your family crest on it."

A tear came to Phillip's eye as he looked at his friends. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you got some dust in your eye or something, don't go all princess on us now," Thomas told him with a laugh. "You deserve it, Phillip. You earned your place with us."

The four joined hands over the fire as Frederick looked at them.

"Friends forever?" Phillip asked.

"Friends forever!" the others replied in unison.

"Can we move our hands now? It's starting to burn," Cameron told them.

* * *

 _Two Years Later_

Up on the mountain top overseeing Prince Phillip's kingdom, a pair of dark yellow eyes opened in a cave. He had spend the better part of 18 years recovering from a defeat, hiding in the cave to both heal and plot his revenge. Now that he was whole again, and his magic was as strong as ever, it was time to extract vengeance on those who had wronged not only him, but those like him.

After graduating from the Academy, Phillip had gone out into the world like his friends, and like them, he soon found his true love. Phillip was now a handsome 18 year old young man who looked nothing like the scrawny child he did on his first day at the Academy. Although there were days when he still acted like the same child who had pretended to slay the giant.

"Aren't you being a bit over dramatic?" Princess Aurora asked as she held a frilly tailor made suit in front of him, to which Phillip had threatened to slay the suit to rid the world of its frilliness. Through true love's kiss, Phillip had awakened Aurora from eternal sleep. It wasn't long before they were married and living in his castle. Aurora had long, flowing light brown hair and was wearing a sparkling pink dress while looking at him. "You need to look your best for the villagers today."

"My best suit just happens to be my blue and black tunic," Phillip reminded her as she pushed the strand of brown hair out of his face. The prince was in need of a trim yet again, so she'd have to remember to have the royal barber come in soon. Phillip always hated having his hair cut, something that went back to his being a small child when the royal barber decided to wear a clown costume to surprise him. The image of a clown wielding a sharp knife in one hand and a pair of sharp scissors in the other was forever embedded in his mind. "A nice comfortable pair of pants and my trusty two size bigger than my feet boots. And let's not forget my cape," Phillip said as his eyes shrunk to slits as he got dead serious. "Never forget the cape."

"I love that outfit, too, but don't you want to show the people to see how regal you are?" Aurora asked.

"Regal? Ugh," Phillip said as he stuck his tongue out in disgust. "If it weren't for the fact that I was born a prince, I'd be as far away from regal as possible. Why, I'd rather be out slaying dragons and having adventures than sitting around doing boring royal stuff."

"If you weren't born a prince, we probably would have never met," Aurora reminded him.

"That's the only upside to being a prince from where I stand," Phillip said as he kissed her. "You're the only thing making being royalty worthwhile. That and being able to do something for the people who can't help themselves. If I have to be a royal, then I'm going to make sure the people benefit the most."

"Sir, you sword has been sharpened and your shield waxed, should I take them to the carriage?" the servant asked as Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to show the children of the village the sword that took out that she-demon Maleficent," Phillip told her.

"You mean show off to the villagers?"

"That too," Phillip replied with a smirk.

* * *

21-year-old Prince Frederick got up early that morning, as he had a lot of preparing to do. Prince Thomas (or Charming as everyone but his friends called him) was coming to the castle with his new bride to discuss the possibility of a royal summit that would benefit everyone's kingdom. If they could work out a schedule with Cameron and Phillip, they'd not only be able to work out something for all their kingdoms, but the four friends would be able to see more of each other.

Frederick kissed his sleeping bride Snow White gently as he got out of the bed and headed up the hall to take a bath. He stripped out of his night-clothes and got into the bath barrel, hoping to get a few minutes peace before the castle started to get busy with the staff. With his parents off traveling, Frederick had full command of the kingdom and rarely had a moment to himself during the day anymore.

As he washed himself, he closed his eyes and took in the peace while he had it. He reached over for the soap and felt something soft and furry instead.

"No," Frederick whispered as his eyes opened wide. He looked over at the soap dish and saw a deer standing there, holding the soap in its mouth to give it to the prince. "Not again."

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Frederick marched back down the hall, finding his bride playing with a couple of chipmunks, who had brought her some morning flowers. Snow White was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, with snow white skin and long black hair. She was still in her red nightgown as she saw her dripping wet husband coming.

"Snow White, my one true love, the light of my life," Frederick said through gritted teeth, trying to keep calm. "I thought we agreed that no more forest animals would be allowed into the castle. Especially after last night's furball surprise."

"Oh, Frederick," Snow White giggled as she nuzzled the chipmunks close to her. "They're only trying to help. These are kind hearted animals that just want to show us they can be useful."

Frederick rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers, feeling a migraine coming on. _"Useful, she says,"_ he thought to himself. He loved Snow White with all his heart and would do anything for her. But waking up to a castle full of forest creatures every day was getting to be a bit much, especially after last night when the rabbits and deer tried to help fix dinner. Frederick spent half the night coughing up hairballs. "I'm- I'm going to get dressed. Prince Thomas will be here this afternoon."

"You're in luck, the birds have laid out your outfit for you," Snow White told him in a cheerful voice.

"What!?" Frederick asked as he ran back toward the bedroom, nearly losing his towel in the process. He flew through the door and saw his finest outfit laying on the bed... full of birdbeak holes and covered in bird droppings.

* * *

Queen Grimhilde sat alone on her throne, tapping her fingers on the arm of her chair. When Snow White and Prince Frederick had left the kingdom to be married, the people started leaving in droves to live within Frederick's kingdom, where they were promised a better life than what the wicked Queen was giving them.

Within a month's time, the former kingdom was now cold and empty, with only a few loyal servants remaining, and that was only out of fear of what the Queen would do to them if they left. This was all Frederick's fault, for interfering with her plans. If he hadn't broken her sleeping spell, Snow White would have remained in a death like sleep forever, leaving the Queen to continue to rule a full kingdom of fearful citizens who would cater to her every whim.

 _"You can have your revenge,"_ a voice said as Grimhilde looked upward. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. A scroll appeared out of thin air and landed in her hands. _"Come to me, Grimhilde, and vengeance can be yours."_

Grimhilde opened the scroll and smiled. She could care less about Snow White at this point. It was Prince Frederick that would be made to suffer from this point on.

* * *

"This summit is going to be great!" Prince Thomas said as he dug through his closet to find the perfect outfit. His new bride, Cinderella, was still sleeping on the bed as Thomas started jumping up and down. "Come on, we have to get ready to go!"

"The sun is barely up," Cinderella yawned as she saw how excited Thomas was. She loved how much he cared for his subjects and how he jumped at the opportunity for a royal summit to make sure that everyone in all kingdoms would benefit. Cinderella was wearing a blue nightgown, and had long light brown hair that seemed to stay perfect, even when she slept.

"Yes, but there's so much to do!" Thomas said with a smile as he jumped off the bed and gathered up his finest clothes. "We have to bathe and eat and brush and head out. The ride alone is going to be a few hours. Do you think Frederick will like this outfit? I have to be look perfect for this meeting."

"I thought I was the one who had to worry about what to wear?" Cinderella asked as she as got out of the bed.

"My dear Cinderella, you look perfect in anything," Thomas said as he kissed her. "Even the rags you wore the day I came to your cottage. I would have married you right there had the priest been available."

"Thomas, you're such a charmer," Cinderella smiled as she started looking for the perfect dress.

"Well, they don't call me Prince Charming for nothing," Thomas smirked as he looked through his own closet. "I don't know what kind of boots to wear. And my cape! This is going to be so difficult to choose."

* * *

"Prince Thomas, bah," Lady Tremaine said as she read the announcement of the recent wedding between her step-daughter Cinderella and the Prince. "If he thinks Cinderella is the best, he clearly isn't good enough for my daughters."

"But mother!" Anastasia cried out, her eyes red and puffy from crying over the lost prince. "He was the last prince available! There are no princes in the neighboring kingdoms except for that 12 year old kid in the next kingdom!"

"Yeah, what are we going to do for princes? What are we going to do, move?" Drizella asked, her eyes also red and puffy. "We want a prince, too!"

"Quiet, you two!" Tremaine shouted at them angrily. "This is far from over. I'll not rest until I have my revenge on Cinderella for ruining my daughter's chances at being royalty."

 _"Perhaps I can help,"_ an echoing voice from within the cabin, followed a hideous laugh.

"Who's there?" Tremaine asked, while her daughters started to panic. A parchment appeared out of thin air, landing in the old woman's hands.

 _"Follow the instructions on the parchment. See you soon."_

"Are you going to do it, mother?" Anastasia asked as Lady Tremaine unrolled the parchment and looked at it.

"I believe I shall," Tremaine said with a devious smirk.

* * *

Prince Cameron was awakened by the sound of the twins in the nursery across the hall. He looked down at his princess, Rapunzel, not wanting her to get up this time. She had short cut brown hair, a result of her 'mother' cutting it short. He yawned and stumbled over to the nursery where his twin sons were waiting to be fed. They were a few months old and looked just like their mother.

"Flynn, Ryder, when are you going to learn to eat at the same time as the rest of us?" Cameron asked as he picked both babies up and carried them over to a rocking chair. Their crying ceased temporarily as he sat down with them. "Now that's better. What do you say we head down to the kitchen and get you two some milk? Can we be quiet so we don't disturb mommy for the rest of the morning?"

The twins started giggling as Cameron stubbed his toe in the dark. The twins started laughing as Cameron danced around in pain while trying to juggle both babies. "We'll take the moving room down."

Cameron stepped into a small room and slowly pulled a lever, which was connected to a series of ropes weighed down with rocks, which slowly lowered the small down to the kitchen. He wasn't sure what to call a room that lowered and elevated, so he just called it a moving room. Cameron put the babies in their high chairs as he started preparing milk for them.

"Cameron, are you down there?" Rapunzel asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, dear!" Cameron shouted back up at her. "Stay right there, you can use the moving stairs."

"That's not necessary," Rapunzel said as Cameron jumped on a bike and started peddling. The bike's wheels, connected to pulleys, started moving the stairs downward while Rapunzel stood in place, until she was at the bottom. "I must admit, it's nice living in an automated castle."

"Just wait to see what my next invention is," Cameron said as he kissed her. "Little balls of light concealed in glass bulbs," Cameron smiled as he made a motion with his hands as he announced the name. "I call them... sunshine under glass."

"That's... great," Rapunzel smiled as she gave a confused look to her twins before helping make breakfast.

* * *

Dame Gothel, a witch hundreds of years old, but still looking no older than her mid-30's, sat alone in the tower which used to house her adopted daughter Rapunzel. That is, until one day the ungrateful brat fell in love with a Prince and no longer needed her beloved mother. So Dame Gothel cast Rapunzel out of the tower, and was glad to have at least gotten a form of revenge by blinding the handsome Prince who had come to take her beloved daughter away from her.

"They will never find each other now," Dame Gothel smirked as she weaved a ladder from silk to make her own escape from the tower. After two months in the tower, she was almost ready to make her escape.

 _"You are wrong,"_ an echoing voice said from within the tower. _"Rapunzel and her Prince have found each other. She has cured his blindness with her tears and they go now to his kingdom to be married."_

"What? No!" Gothel shouted as she stood up. "I won't allow that monster to steal my precious baby girl! I'll kill him before that happens!"

A parchment appeared in Gothel's hands. _"Follow the instructions and you shall have your vengeance on Prince Cameron."_

"Who are you?" Gothel asked, but got no reply. The voice had long since ceased, but now Gothel was interested as she read the scroll.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Hero of Another Story

**Princes of Grimm #2**

 **"Hero of Another Story"**

The sun started peeking through the window as it fell upon the young boy's face as he lay in bed. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up, knowing what today was. It was a huge day for young Hansel. Not only was it his 12th birthday, which meant a cake (the only sweet thing him and Gretel allowed themselves to eat after the Gingerbread House incident, and only on their birthdays), but the village was due for a visit from the Prince and Princess, a rare treat for the villagers. Not that the village was suffering, far from it, but the royals had other matters that needed tending to that required constant attention.

Hansel yawned and stretched, looking over at the empty bed across the room. His sister Gretel had already been up for an hour, making breakfast for her father and brother. Hansel planted his bare feet on the floor and walked to the closet to get his clothes for the day out, hoping to find something that would set him apart from the other boys in the village.

Prince Phillip was Hansel's personal idol, someone that Hansel had always looked up to. He hoped that when he got older, he'd become a dragon slaying prince just like Phillip. Hansel picked out a red shirt and black pants. Since it was summer, Hansel's shoes were stored away, just like every boy in the village. Since shoes were expensive, and boys played rougher than the girls, the boys went without until the cold weather set in.

Hansel pulled off his night shirt and looked at his scrawny chest. He was smaller than most of the boys in the village, and even with all the lifting he did while doing chores, he was still no closer to looking any more muscular. He was still the smallest boy in the village, and that included the children who were years younger than him.

After getting dressed, Hansel examined himself in the mirror, looking at his shoulder length brown hair that was in need a cut. He'd have to make the best of the situation for now until he could get someone to trim his hair. With the village barber traveling, the only person who knew how to cut hair properly was the crazy cat lady a few doors down. Unfortunately Hansel was allergic to cats, which made it hard to sit still in the chair while his hair was being cut. He still had the scar on the back of his neck from his last trim due to sneezing while a pair of sharp scissors was trimming him.

* * *

"Good morning, sister," Hansel said as he arrived downstairs to the smell of eggs and bacon. "That smells delicious."

"Good morning, Hansel," Gretel smiled. She was a year younger than Hansel, and looked a lot more like their father than Hansel did, with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a brown and white dress with brown shoes that had been handed down to her from her departed mother. If you met the family, you'd almost swear that Hansel wasn't related to either of them, nor his deceased mother. "Happy birthday. I prepared you a special breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that," Hansel smiled as he sat down at the table. "Is Father still here?"

"He left for work early so he could be home in time to help celebrate your birthday," Gretel said as she brought the food over to the table. "Are you going to see the Prince and Princess when they arrive? We must leave soon if we want a good view."

"I'm hoping to be in front of the crowd," Hansel replied as he ate. "I hope Prince Phillip notices me. He's the greatest hero in the world. He slayed an evil sorceress, and woke up the Princess with just a kiss! I want to be just like him when I grow up."

"And I want to be like Princess Aurora," Gretel said with a sigh. "To be able to live in a big castle and have all of those amazing adventures."

"Well, when I'm a prince, you and dad will have your own rooms in my castle, with all the fancy dresses you could ever imagine!" Hansel smiled as he ate. "We'll never have to worry about anything ever again."

"You'd better worry about your chores before you go out," Gretel warned him. "Birthday or not, father expects the chickens to be fed and wood chopped before you go."

"I'll take care of it right now," Hansel said as he ate as fast as he could so he could go out and do his work before he headed into the village. As scrawny as he was, he could still lift an axe and swing it with the best of them, which came in handy whenever he met up with-

* * *

"Hey, Jack."

Jack was two years older than Hansel, with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, brown pants, and a pair of black shoes. Jack was the only boy in the village who could afford a nice pair of shoes all year round, due to his adventures whenever a beanstalk sprung up.

"You're not growing another beanstalk, are you?" Hansel asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because my axe arm is sore. Plus the Prince is coming, and I don't have time to save your butt today."

"Relax, Hansel," Jack replied as he fed the chickens in front of his yard. "Since all my seeds were confiscated, I can't grow anymore beanstalks. Luckily I still have a few gold pieces left, that should hold me and my mother for another few years. Too bad you were always too afraid to go with me when I went up into the clouds, though."

"I wasn't scared," Hansel replied defensively. "I was just... busy. You know, killing witches and junk."

"You mean getting your butt saved from a witch by your sister while she was killing witches," Jack laughed. "Face it, Hansel, that was your sister's moment of glory, just like climbing the beanstalk was mine. You need to find your own story to be the hero of."

Hansel sighed, knowing Jack was right. The adventure with the witch in the gingerbread house was Gretel's time to shine. All Hansel did was sit in a cage, waiting to be rescued from being eaten. He knew his story would be told, he just wished he knew when his time would come to be the hero of his own tale.

* * *

The villagers had all gathered in the square, awaiting the arrival of Prince Phillip and his bride, Aurora. Everyone who didn't have a job that kept them away had turned out, with Hansel and Gretel having managed to get the front of the crowd as the royal carriage arrived with the Prince and Princess.

As Aurora stepped out of the carriage in a stunning pink dress and tiara, everyone applauded as they took in the newest royal addition. She kindly greeted the crowd and smiled as she walked past. Then the Prince stepped out in his red and blue clothes, with a red cape hanging off his back. He even talked Aurora into letting him wear his lucky red hat. He smiled and joined Aurora as they greeted the people.

"Good day, loyal subjects, I am pleased to be here today," Phillip said as he looked around. "I only wish I could come here to visit the people more often, and I promise that I shall make a greater effort to do so."

That's when Phillip took notice of the young boy at the front of the crowd, looking down at the ground as if he were ashamed. He kissed Aurora on the cheek and told her to mingle for a while. He walked toward the boy, towering over him. Something about the child reminded him of himself when he was younger.

"What's your name, son?"

"H- Hansel, your highness," Hansel stammered, while still looking down.

"It's alright, Hansel, you needn't be so nervous," Phillip told him. "I was a boy like you once, only truth be told I was a bit shorter. Tell me, Hansel, what do you wish to be when you grow up?"

"A prince and a hero, just like you," Hansel said as he looked up. "But I don't think it'll ever happen."

"Nonsense, child," Phillip said as bent down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, looking him in the eyes. "You can be whatever you wish if you work hard enough for it. You'd make a fine prince, and an even greater hero. You just have to go out there and you make that dream come true. Just remember to keep your heart pure and your intentions good. Help those in need and never turn your back on someone who needs a helping hand."

"Yes, sir," Hansel smiled, his heart beating faster hearing his idol's words to him.

Phillip stood back up and shook the boy's hand. "I look forward to hearing of your tales of heroism, Hansel. You come to the palace anytime you wish to tell me these daring 't let me down, I'll be expecting you."

"I will, I promise," Hansel said as Phillip went to talk to the other villagers to make sure things were going well. As soon as Phillip was out of sight, Hansel nearly fainted from the shock of meeting his idol.

* * *

"I love you," Phillip said as he kissed Aurora softly as they left the baker's cottage an hour later. "I wish we didn't have to leave this place. It feels more cozy than that drafty old castle."

"I know, but we have a lot of work to do," Aurora replied as they held hands while they walked toward the last cottage before they had to head home. "Plus if Frederick and Thomas's meeting went well, you have the summit to look forward to."

"It will be nice to see my friends again," Phillip told her. "And you can meet the new Princesses. I'm sure all of you will have lots in common, especially you and this Snow White I've heard so much about."

"Great, we can talk about being poisoned and nearly dying," Aurora said sarcastically.

Hansel poked his head around the corner just enough to peek inside the window to watch Phillip and Aurora chat with the last business owner of the village, a meek toymaker who produced affordable toys for all the village boys and girls.

"You know you can just go on in, you haven't even asked for your free birthday toy," a voice said as Hansel jumped in fear. "My father made you a special piece for your train set."

Hansel turned around and saw his good friend Pinocchio, a recently turned human 12 year old boy who was Hansel's best friend. Pinocchio had black hair and blue eyes with pale skin from not having enough exposure to the sun. He was wearing red overalls and a yellow shirt with wooden shoes his father had made, which hurt his feet slightly, but he was thankful to have human feet after everything he'd gone through, pain or not.

"I can't, your father's talking to the Prince," Hansel replied in a whisper. "I've already met the Prince once today, and I think he likes me, but I don't want to screw that up."

"What, you got a crush on the Prince?" Pinocchio asked with a laugh. "Hey, it's cool, I can't judge. I was nearly turned into a donkey, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, hero of your own story, I've already heard the pep talk from Jack," Hansel told him. "And I don't have a crush on the Prince. I just wish I could know what it's like to be a great hero like he is."

"Hey, your time's coming," Pinocchio told him. "You're still young, you'll get your time in the sun."

Hansel and Pinocchio ducked around the corner as Phillip and Aurora exited, with Aurora holding a hand crafted baby doll in her arms that Gepetto had made especially for her. Phillip and Aurora were hoping for a baby of their own soon, but were having no such luck so far. As they left, Hansel came back around, followed by Pinocchio.

"You really think I can be a hero like Phillip?" Hansel asked.

"Two weeks ago I was a boy made out of wood, so anything's possible," Pinocchio said as he slapped Hansel on the back.

* * *

Prince Phillip and Aurora had spent the entire day in the village, but the sun was starting to set and it was time to head back to the castle. Phillip had talked to the village elders to see what he could do to help the villagers with food and other supplies, while Aurora had started getting acquainted with the villagers, letting them know that they can come talk to her about anything whenever they needed her. It was evident that Princess Aurora was going to be well loved by the people.

As the pair entered their carriage, it started off back to the castle. As it started off, something had fallen off of the back, unnoticed by anyone at the time. Prince Phillip had brought along his sword and shield to show the people, as part of his oath to always protect them, as well as show the younger children how he slayed the evil Maleficent. But as the carriage began to leave, the shield and sword fell into the bushes, waiting to be found by the next passerby.

"This is the best birthday ever," Hansel said as he was walking home, holding a hand crafted wooden train piece for his set at home. He couldn't wait to invite the other boys other to play his trains now that his set was almost finished. Another few months of chores, and he'd have enough allowance saved to get the last few pieces he needed. "I can't wait to have some of that cake. I'll bet it's chocolate."

Ever since the encounter with the witch and her gingerbread house over a year ago, both Hansel and Gretel decided to limit their sweet intake to special occasions such as birthdays and Christmas. Their father didn't seem to mind and the kids did seem a lot calmer without all the sugar in their system.

As Hansel headed home, he passed the bushes and noticed a handle sticking out. He looked closer and pulled out the heavy sword that Prince Phillip had been showing the children earlier. And next to it was the blue and gold shield. It took all of Hansel's strength to pick both up, but he managed to balance both in his hands. All the axe swinging he did had really paid off.

"The Prince's sword and shield," Hansel said in a nervous tone. "They must have fallen off of his carriage. He can't be without these, what if there's evil to fight? I have to get these back to him," Hansel looked up toward the mountains where the royal castle was overlooking the land. It would be at least a two day journey on foot. Maybe three or four since he had no shoes. "I have to do it, the Prince needs his sword."

He just hoped there would be some chocolate cake left by the time returned home.

* * *

As the sun started setting, Dame Gothel arrived at a small cave as the parchment instructed. The parchment had also took note of all the wrongs that had been done to her courtesy of Rapunzel and Prince Cameron.

As she walked into the cave, she noticed Lady Tremaine waiting impatiently. "Are you the one who summoned me?"

"No, I was summoned myself," Gothel said as she held up her parchment. "By a mysterious voice that came from the winds."

"As did I," Tremaine replied as a burst of fire shot up and the Wicked Queen Grimhilde appeared in front of them, holding a parchment as well.

"Must you always make such a flashy entrance, Grimhilde?" Gothel asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you constantly trying to impress?"

"Gothel, you're looking... not completely haggid," Grimhilde replied as she looked at Lady Tremaine. "I would ask who you are, but I really don't care."

"You must have an army of loyal followers with that attitude," Tremaine replied. "I suppose you were summoned as well?"

"By a creature of demonic power, I could feel it in my veins," Grimhilde told them. "I don't believe we were invited here for a tea party, ladies. Whatever lured us here is very powerful."

"You are correct, Queen Grimhilde," the echoing voice replied. "I have brought three of the most evil, vile, and hate filled people in the land here for a very specific purpose."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, whoever you are," Tremaine replied as she looked around. "Who are you?"

"My name is not important," the voice said as it seemed to trail off. Seconds later, a troll walked out of the shadows. He was short, had pointed ears, yellow eyes and long black hair. He was wearing medieval clothes that seemed to date back centuries. "All you need to know is that I can help all of you. For a price."

"And what could a creature such as yourself offer us?" Grimhilde asked. "I'm already powerful, and a Queen."

"A Queen who has lost her kingdom to a teenage upstart and her boyfriend," the creature reminded her. "All of you have been wronged by your adopted daughters and their so called Princes. Together, we can make them all pay."

"And what's in it for you?" Gothel asked as she eyed the creature.

"Nothing that you can give me," the creature replied as he pointed to a pentagram on the cave floor. "But with your help, we can bring the one person here who can give me what we all desire."

* * *

"I think the meeting went well," Frederick said as he got ready for bed. "And it was nice of you to invite Thomas and Cinderella to spend the night since it was getting so late."

"Yes, the meeting went well, but you two never discussed the summit," Snow White replied as the birds brought her a robe. She had taken a liking to Cinderella. They had discussed things such as their animal friends, escaping their wicked mothers, and adjusting to their new lives. They'd even traded sword fighting tips of their while the men were cleaning off after their mud battle. "I think things might have gotten off track a bit with the swashbuckling. And the arm wrestling. And the mud fighting."

"Perhaps you're right, but I rarely get to see any of my friends since they live so far away," Frederick replied as he sat on the bed, pulling off his boots without noticing the chipmunks helping him. He was looking away as the boot was pulled off, flying a few feet before landing upside down on top of the chipmunk, which then started frantically scurrying around the floor. "I haven't seen Phillip or Thomas or Cameron in ages. I heard that Cameron's getting married and has children now. Where is the time going?"

"Oh, my poor Frederick, you miss having friends to play with, don't you?" Snow White said as she kissed his cheek. "What about that new family the next kingdom over? I hear they have a prince."

"Yes, but he's 12," Frederick sighed, although since the summit would be for Princes only, the boy would have to be invited. "I'm sorry, Snow, I just miss hanging out with the guys, you know? I guess this summit could be our last chance to get together before we all start our own families."

"How about tomorrow morning, Cinderella and I go into the nearest town and do some dress shopping, and you two can have the castle to yourselves while you talk?" Snow White asked.

"That would be great, my princess," Frederick replied with a kiss. "I love you, Snow White."

"And I love you, Frederick," Snow White replied as Frederick pulled off his dress shirt, before realizing the deer was standing there watching him undress.

"What I don't love, however, is putting on a peep show for your friends. Get out!" Frederick shouted as a stampede of wild animals began running and flying down the corridor.

* * *

Hansel was getting tired from dragging the sword behind him, while keeping the shield on his back. He was used to hard work, but dragging a heavy sword and shield through the forest was a bit much. But still, he had to get these things back to Prince Phillip, because a hero needed his sword.

"Not gonna give up," Hansel said as he continued to drag the sword with him. The sun had long since set and darkness had spread across the land. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea to rest for a while to gather his strength before continuing on. That's when he noticed the light coming from a cave up ahead. Perhaps someone else was on a journey and would share the warmth of a campfire with the young man. He dragged the sword behind him as he headed for the light.

* * *

"I need a drop of blood from each of you," the creature said as the women joined in a circle. "The hatred and sheer venom that runs through your icy cold veins is what I require to complete this spell."

"Still trying to charm us, I see," Lady Tremaine told him as the women did as ordered, pricking their fingers one by one and letting a drop of blood hit the pentagram. The strange creature did the same as he started chanting an old evil curse in Latin.

A flash of lightning was heard outside as the blood seeped into the ground and vanished. The torches around the cave flickered and went out, leaving everyone in total darkness.

"You brought us out here for a mere parlor trick?" Grimhilde asked. "What was the point of-"

Another crash of lightning was heard outside, immediately followed by the torches re-igniting, their flames going higher than they had before. It was then that everyone noticed the shadowy figure standing at the entrance of the cave. She was tall with green skin, covered in a black drape and had horns growing out of her head.

"Ma- Maleficent," Grimhilde whispered in a scared tone.

* * *

At the moment of Maleficent's return, Aurora bolted awake in the carriage as it neared the castle. She looked around, wanting to scream as Phillip looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Phillip asked as he put his arm around her so she'd know she was safe. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I don't know, I just had this... flash of something horrible," Aurora told him. "Something dark is coming, Phillip, I can feel it."

"Don't worry, my love, whatever it is, we can handle it together," Phillip promised her with a kiss. "There isn't anything in this world that can hurt us as long as we're together."

* * *

"Ma- Maleficent," Grimhilde said in a nervous tone as both her and Dame Gothel kneeled before her. They pulled Lady Tremaine down with them as the dark fairy Maleficent stepped into the cave, seeing the man who had organized this little get together.

"Rumplestiltskin," Maleficent smirked. "I never thought you would be the one to resurrect me from the bowels of Hell. I'm... slightly impressed."

"Thank you, my Queen," Rumplestiltskin said as he bowed before her.

"Now, tell me what you want before I remove your head, you whiny little imp," Maleficent said as she marched past him to see who else was there. "Grimhilde and Gothel. I suppose they'll do for whatever this gathering is for. And who is this?"

"Lady Tremaine," the other woman said as she stood up, eyeing the Queen of the Dark Fairies up and down. "So you're Maleficent. I've heard the tales."

"They're far more than tales, I assure you. I'd ask who you are, but I clearly don't care," Maleficent told her as she faced Rumplestiltskin. "I assume you have a reason for reviving me?"

"Yes, your highness," the troll told her. "I shall tell you the tale."

* * *

 _It all started 19 years ago, when a poor farmer, in an attempt to impress the king, had claimed that his daughter could spin straw from gold. The king, wanting to be even richer, took the man's daughter and took her to a room filled with straw, telling her she had until morning to make gold or she shall be put to death._

 _Through my magic, I learned of the girl's ordeal and saw my chance to gain a small profit. I offered to spin the straw for gold in exchange for a small price to be named later. She accepted, and I did my deed. But the King, having seen the room full of gold, wanted more._

 _The next night he took the girl to an even larger room, filled with even more straw. Once again she begged for my help, and I agreed, spinning even more gold for her. On the third night, the King had her taken to a barn filled with more straw, promising her that if she performed her trick one last time, she would be married to his son. If not, she would die._

 _This time when she asked for my help, I named my price: Her firstborn son. She had no choice to agree, and once again I performed my task. The girl had gained her freedom, and a marriage to the Prince._

 _One year later, I returned to claim my prize. The newborn son to the Prince and the peasant girl. But she refused to give me what was promised to me. Looking in the goodness of my heart, I gave her a chance to keep her son if she guessed my name within three nights. The first two nights, she failed, but on the third night she guessed it, the wicked witch! I became so angry that I tore myself in half and have spent the last 18 years pulling myself together._

 _I also learned that she had cheated and sent a spy to follow me and learn my name. I was cheated out of my prize! And now that I'm whole again, I want my revenge. Unfortunately the woman who took my prized newborn away had already died, but her son, the one who I should have claimed, still lives. And he shall suffer for her crimes._

* * *

"Why not claim him now?" Lady Tremaine asked after hearing the story.

"The boy is too old now for my purposes," Rumpelstiltskin told her bitterly. "Only newborns can be turned into a Fey, a creature like myself, when their life-force is still new and able to be manipulated. The child is now completely human and can't be changed."

"And you need our help to get your revenge?" Grimhilde asked. "What's in it for us?"

"Revenge on all the Princes who wronged you," Rumpelstiltskin said as he looked at Dame Gothel. "It was a Prince who stole your beloved Rapunzel. Without his interference, she would still be yours, forever trapped in that tower.

Lady Tremaine, it was the Prince's ball that caused Cinderella to rebel. Without him, she might have remained in her place, forever your slave.

Queen Grimhilde, it was a Prince who broke the curse on Snow White, waking her from a death like sleep. Without him, you'd still have your kingdom.

And my dear Maleficent, let us not forget that it was a Prince who killed you, before breaking your spell on the sleeping Princess. Yours was the harshest insult of all, so it is Prince Phillip who shall suffer the greatest."

"He makes a very compelling argument," Lady Tremaine said as she stepped forward. "But my daughters are to become royalty and marry a Prince. If we exact vengeance on Prince Thomas, who will be left for my daughters to marry?"

"There are more than the four princes throughout the land, your daughters will be well provided for," Maleficent told her before looking at the others. "All of you shall be provided for, provided I have your unquestioned loyalty and servitude. Bind yourselves to me and my will, and you shall forever be protected under my magic from not only those horrible Princes, but all comers who wish to stop us!"

Maleficent raised her arms as lightning and thunder were heard outside, despite there being no rain in the clouds.

"Now who's the one trying to impress?" Grimhilde asked Gothel under breath.

* * *

Hansel had arrived at the cave just as he heard the lighting and thunder. He quickly ran for cover to get out of the storm which never came, just in time to see the four witches and Rumplestiltskin plotting. He hid behind a large rock and remained out of sight as he listened to their evil plan.

"Then it is agreed, Princes Cameron, Thomas, and Frederick will all pay the price for defying us," Gothel said with a gleeful smirk. "Oh, and this Prince Phillip. It sounds like you have a devious plan for him."

"A devious plan for all of them," Maleficent told her as she walked toward the pentagram. "A plan that will require all of our magics. To truly punish the Princes, we must remove the things that they love the most in this world."

"That would be their true loves," Grimhilde replied. "But we've already tried that, even before they knew they were in love, and look where it got us."

"Then we shall remove their true loves from the lives even sooner than the here and now," Maleficent said with an evil grin. "We shall turn back the hands of time and remove the Princes before they even knew what love is. We shan't strike at them in the present, but in the past, when they were truly powerless!"

"But my Queen, even with our combined magics, we wouldn't be able to physically travel back through time," Rumpelstiltskin told her, already knowing what the plan was and letting everyone play into his hands. "Believe me, I've tried."

"Foolish imp, we can't travel back, but our magics can!" Maleficent told him as she smacked him out of the way. "We can alter events from the past from where we stand in the present, we have the power, and we have the sheer hatred of our mortal enemies to fuel our rage."

Hansel heard their plans and started to panic. He stepped backward and tripped over Phillip's sword, landing with a loud thud onto the ground. With the shield strapped to his back, it was nearly impossible to get up instantly.

"What was that?" Grimhilde asked as Gothel looked around. "Someone's outside the cave! Get them!"

The other three witches rushed outside just in time to see Hansel stand up and start to run as fast as he could with the sword in tow. Rumpelstiltskin caught up and grabbed his arm, but Hansel falcon punched him before rushing away.

"My nose! Get that brat!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted as Tremaine and Gothel got in front of him , but with his adrenaline pumped up, he rushed past them like a linebacker, knocking both out of the way like a couple of bowling pins.

"ENOUGH!" Maleficent shouted as a burst of green flames shot up in front of Hansel. He stopped before he hit the flames and fell backward, trying to scoot backwards as Maleficent walked out of the fire. She had a menacing look on her face as she looked at the sword in Hansel's hand. "That sword, where did you get it?"

"From your mom!" Hansel bravely shouted as he tried to pick himself up, but Maleficent wasn't in the mood for jokes. With a wave of her hand, Hansel was flung against a tree, nearly breaking his small body in half. Another wave of her hand sent him flying through the air and into another tree face first. At this point he was coughing up blood as Maleficent waved her finger to bring him floating toward her.

She leaned in and gently whispered against his ear. "Where did you get the sword?"

"Eat me," Hansel said through the pain as Maleficent let him fall to the ground. He wouldn't be running anywhere for a while with a good deal of his body broken. Even with a great deal of his bones and ribs fractured, he was still trying to crawl away.

"He has spirit," Maleficent smiled as she looked at her companions. "I like that in my captives. He shall be fun to torture later on when he's fully awake."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Memories of Things That Never Happened

**Princes of Grimm #3**

 **"Memories of Things That Never Happened"**

Hansel opened his eyes and found that his wounds had been healed. All of his broken bones had been mended and his body was no longer sore. But his shield and sword were gone as he found himself locked in a cage suspended over the ground as it hung in the cave. He crawled to the edge of the cage and saw the sword and shield propped up against the wall just a few feet away.

"Are we seriously going to let the boy live?" Grimhilde asked.

"He showed defiance in the face of my wrath, I don't get strong souls like this often," Maleficent told them. "After we finish here, I'm going to make him my new Familiar. Perhaps I'll make him into a mouse so he can be a spy for me."

"Are we ready to begin?" Gothel asked impatiently.

"As soon as the imp returns," Tremaine replied with a sigh. "He should have been back by now."

"I got caught up in traffic, is that a problem?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he walked back into the cave, holding a burlap sack over his shoulder. He tossed the bag to the ground as Hansel noticed something inside of it was moving.

"Enough sniping, it's time to do this. Everyone join hands," Maleficent told them. "Dame Gothel, we shall take care of your problem first. Everyone, focus your thoughts on Gothel's target. Gothel, choose the time and place of Prince Cameron's downfall."

"Downfall? I like that," Gothel said with a horrific smile. "To remove Prince Cameron, we shall go back to his childhood..."

As the witches focused, Hansel started using his weight to try to swing the cage toward the sword and shield that were just inches from him.

* * *

 _13 Years Ago_

Prince Cameron was six years old and playing in his room when he heard a from his window. He couldn't make out what it was saying, but being six years old, he was curious about the weird whispers that were beckoning him towards it.

He was holding a bouncing ball in his arms as he slowly walked to the window sill, which was on the top floor of the castle's tower. "Hello?"

 _"Come closer,"_ the voice whispered.

Cameron looked out the window and saw nothing, but as he turned away something quickly snatched him out of the open window. A single child sized boot hit the ground, as a red bouncing ball slammed down onto the ground several times before rolling away towards the bed, all the while a child's screams were heard getting further away from the window.

* * *

In the current day, Hansel had managed to grab the shield and pull it into the cage, just a burst of energy flew out of the pentagram, sending a shockwave out in all directions. As Hansel pulled the shield up to his body to protect himself, the shockwave bounced off of it and continued on.

"Did it work?" Gothel asked as she looked around.

"The five of us will remain unaffected by the changes to the timeline, but to the rest of the world," Maleficent smirked. "They can say goodbye to Prince Cameron."

Several kingdoms away, Rapunzel, with her mile long golden hair, stared out of the tower window, wondering if she would ever get to see the outside world, longing for human contact beyond her mother.

"They're bluffing," Hansel thought as he sat in the cage, clutching Prince Philli's enchanted shield. He'd been captured by the witches who were plotting to alter the timeline so that Princes Frederick, Cameron, Thomas, and Phillip never came to be. "Prince Cameron's alright. They don't have enough magic to kill someone, not from here. He's going to be okay."

"That will be the last Rapunzel will hear from that upstart Cameron," Gothel said with delight. "Come, let's finish the rest of them so I can get home to my beloved Rapunzel."

"In due time," Maleficent replied. "We need to rest for a moment before we do this again. Altering the timeline takes great magic. If we do it again too soon, it could completely drain all of us. Our next target shall be Prince Thomas."

"I have to get that sword, maybe I can use it to cut my way out of this cage," Hansel thought to himself. "I have to warn the Princes before it's too late. Phillip will be able to stop them. But he's still a good two days away, how do I get to him in time?"

* * *

Hansel started to panic. At the rate the witches were going, they'd have all the Princes taken out before dawn. A tear rolled down his face as he closed his eyes and tried to toughen himself up.

"No, no more crying," Hansel told himself. "No more cages, and no more witches. This is my story now, and I'm going to be the hero. I'll save the Princes myself. Time to kill some old hags."

* * *

"I think we've rested enough," Rumplestiltskin said as he stood up and looked at the witches. "It's time to continue."

"Who put you in charge?" Tremaine asked. "I'm still weak from this."

"Having no powers, your soul is the first to be drained," Grimhilde warned her. "You'll also be the first to die if we use too much power doing this."

"She is right, as much as I hate to admit it, all of us are needed for this to work," Maleficent replied. "We shall continue after a bit more rest."

* * *

Frederick bolted awake in his bed, feeling as if something wasn't right. He got out of the bed and walked to the balcony to get some air. As he stepped into the cool night atmosphere in just a nighshirt and pajama pants, he rested his hands on the ledge and looked out into the kingdom.

"Something's wrong," Frederick told himself as he tried to concentrate. "I feel like... something's suddenly missing from my life. But what?"

"You can't sleep either, huh?" Thomas asked as he came out onto the balcony as well, wearing just a pair of pajama bottoms. He rested his hands on the ledge next to Fredericks. "Bad dream?"

"That's the thing," Frederick replied as he looked at his friend. "I don't remember. It's like... something was just ripped out of my head, and I have no idea what."

"I feel like that, too," Thomas told him as he stared out into the land. "It's like something that I know, something that I'm familiar with, it's just... gone, and it's driving me crazy to figure out what it is."

"I wonder if it's not just us?" Frederick asked as he looked at Thomas. "I wonder if somewhere, Phillip's feeling the same thing? Remember back in school the three of us were so tight a group that we did everything together, including falling asleep and waking up at exactly the same time?"

"Yeah," Thomas replied with a laugh. "Took a while to get Phillip in that groove, which is why it was so great to play pranks on him while he slept. Remember putting his hand in warm water every night for the first few weeks?"

"Yes, that was hilarious. I'm sure whatever's missing will come back to us," Frederick said with a sigh. "I mean, it couldn't be that important if it was lost so easily, right?"

* * *

"The time has come to remove Prince Thomas from our lives," Maleficent said after she was sure all were rested enough. "Lady Tremaine, how shall we remove this thorn from our side?"

"I have a wonderfully wicked idea," Tremaine said as she looked at Grimhilde. "No offense."

"Then let us begin," Maleficent replied as everyone joined hands. As they began focusing on their spell, Hansel started swinging his cage to try to grab the sword, but was always less than an inch from grabbing it.

* * *

"Come on," Hansel whispered as he tried to force his weight into swinging the cage harder. "I can't let them kill the Princes."

* * *

"Focus all of your thoughts on Tremaine and her vengeance," Maleficent replied. "Focus on her plan to get rid of Prince Thomas."

* * *

 _19 Years Ago_

The infant Prince Thomas was sleeping soundly in his crib as a menacing black mist slowly crept into his bedroom, heading toward his crib. It began to slowly surround the sleeping prince until the crib was fully engulfed.

The next morning, the King and Queen had found an empty crib with no trace of anyone having been in the room. The entire kingdom was soon turned upside down to find the baby Prince, but no trace of the baby boy was ever found without the kingdom, nor the neighboring kingdoms.

* * *

 _Today_

"In the morning, I'll have the royal messenger take a letter to Phillip," Frederick replied as he looked over the edge of the balcony. "I think it's important that three of get together, and soon."

"Good idea," Thomas replied. "I just have the feeling that-"

Suddenly, a shockwave burst through the land as Thomas fell to his knees in pain. Frederick quickly rushed over to him. "Thomas? What's going on?"

"I don't know, I just-" Thomas said as he looked at his hand, which was now tangible. "Frederick?"

Frederick tried to help Thomas up, but his hand just went right through him. Thomas slowly vanished, with no trace of him having ever been there.

"Thomas!" Frederick shouted as he stood up, just as Snow White appeared at the doorway.

"Frederick? Is everything alright? I heard you scream," Snow White said as she approached him.

"Something's wrong, very wrong," Frederick replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "It was like a dream that I can't remember, only I was wide awake."

"Frederick, tell me, what's going on?" Snow White said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Snow, what did we do today?" Frederick asked her. "Did we have visitors?"

"Why, no," Snow White truthfully told him. "We were planning for Prince Phillip and Aurora, but they had other plans and had to put off a meeting until later this month."

"Get dressed, we have to go to Phillip's kingdom immediately," Frederick told her as he headed for the doorway. "I have this... insane feeling that something bad's about to happen to one of us. Oh, and Snow? Bring your sword, we may need it."

* * *

Hansel put the shield down, having had another shockwave bounce right of it to preserve his memories. He was still without the sword, and now another Prince was gone from everyone's memory.

* * *

"And that takes care of the next one," Gothel said with a gleeful smirk. "Do you really believe your step-daughter is back where she belongs?"

"Or perhaps somewhere worse," Tremain told her. "We'll see what fate has in store for her now that her Prince is out of the picture. Speaking of which, what about my lovely daughters?"

"While you were focusing of Prince Thomas, I was focusing on the task at hand," Rumpelstiltskin replied as he looked at the group. "When you return home, you will find your daughters engaged to two very eligible Princes from a nearby land, while your darling Cinderella continues to scrub away at your floors."

"After another rest, we will focus on removing Prince Frederick from your life," Maleficent promised Grimhilde. "I trust you have a fitting solution to your troubles?"

"Oh, I do," Grimhilde smirked. "And I won't need a poison apple to do the work for me this time. Just the hired help of an old associate that I trust won't fail me this time."

* * *

"Come on, Hansel, think," Hansel said as he tried to focus on the sword outside. "I need that sword, but my hands can't reach it. Wait, my HANDS can't reach it. I have to hurry before it's too late."

* * *

"While you four are gathering your strength, I have another project I need to focus on," Rumpelstiltskin said as he picked up the burlap sack. "I'll be back in time to start the next round of fun."

"Do we really need that horrible little imp?" Gothel asked.

"We need his power," Maleficent told her as she looked around. "Once we finish our task here, we can all go our separate ways and never have to do this again. Ladies, in just a few hours, we shall be the ones celebrating our happily ever afters!"

* * *

"It's not here!" Phillip said frantically as he searched all over the carriage after they returned to the castle. "My sword and shield are gone!"

"They must have fallen off somewhere between the village and here," Aurora told him. "I'm sorry, dear. I know they meant a lot to you."

"They were what helped me defeat that witch Maleficent and free you from that curse," Phillip told her. "Without those items, I'd have never gotten to you in time. They helped me get my happily ever after with the woman I love."

"Well, we can go back and retrace our steps in the morning," Aurora told him as Phillip kissed her.

"Baby, you're the greatest," Phillip smiled. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Oh, come now, we all know you'd be living it up as a bachelor, partying every night," Aurora teased. "Now, let's go get ready for bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

In Thomas's former kingdom, Cinderella once again found herself dressed in rags and scrubbing the floors at her sister's commands. To her, any memory of meeting Thomas at the ball was long gone. To her, she had always been a servant to her step-mother and step-sisters.

"Make those floors spotless, Cinderella!" Anastasia ordered as she ate a plate of chicken, getting crumbs all over. "Mother will be home soon and this house must be spotless!"

"Yes, step-sister," Cinderella said as she scrubbed harder. A knock at the door came as her step-sisters just stood there.

"Well, are you going to answer it?" Drizella asked as she sat on the couch. "Lazy good for nothing!"

Cinderella sighed as she stood up and walked to the door, opening it to find two royally dressed men standing out the door. Not too far away was a carriage with another man waiting inside. The two men at the doorstep were large men with brown hair and matching sideburns. The man in the carriage was a bit scrawnier with the same sideburns.

"Pardon me, kind ma'am, but I am Prince Gruber," the man said as he pointed to the carriage. "That is my brother Hans, and beside me is my brother Simon. Our carriage has broken down and we were wondering where we might take it to have repairs done so that we may return to our kingdom."

Before Cinderella could reply, she was shoved out of the way as Drizella and Anastasia took her place at the door, swooning over the Princes.

"We'd be more than happy to show you," Drizella told him. "Come with us."

"Come, Hans!" Gruber shouted. "Our worthless load of a brother is the one who got us lost."

"Would the other girl like to come with us?" Hans asked as he got out of the carriage.

"What? There is no other girl," Anastasia laughed as she quickly shut the door behind her. "It's just the two of us. Let's go!"

* * *

 _Now_

"Are we prepared to continue?" Grimhilde asked with a devious tone in her voice. It was her turn to get rid of the Prince that destroyed her wicked plans. With Frederick out of the way, she would be rid of Snow White forever, and then she would be the fairest of her land.

"I believe we are back at enough strength to continue," Maleficent told her. "Rumpelstiltskin, are you ready?"

A grumbling came from further in the cave as the imp came back out. "Okay, let's hurry. I have something in the oven, so to speak and I need to keep an eye on it."

Hansel was overhearing the conversation, even if he couldn't see them. He had taken his shirt off and ripped into pieces to fashion a rope. He hoped it would be enough to reach the sword, then he could use it to get out of the cage. He just needed a few more minutes to finish it.

"Remember, everyone, this time we are targeting Prince Frederick," Maleficent told the group. "Focus you energies on Queen Grimhilde. Give her your focus, your hatred, and let her do the rest. Grimhilde, choose the time and place of Frederick's downfall and let it be done."

* * *

 _11 Years Ago_

10 year old Prince Frederick was in the nearby village near the castle with his parents, who were doing the monthly visit. The Prince was bored and there weren't many kids his age in the village to play with, so he decided to wait in the carriage until it was time to go.

 _"Frederick,"_ a voice whispered as the boy looked around. _"Frederick..."_

"Who's there?" the Prince asked as he looked out the window. The boy looked over toward a house where he thought he saw someone his own age, who quickly ran around the corner. Frederick got out of the carriage and rushed, seeing no one there.

 _"Frederick,"_ the voice whispered again, this time coming from the forest. The Prince wandered closer, nervously approaching the sound of the voice. As he got closer to the woods, a pair of gloved hands reached out and grabbed him. The Huntsman carried Prince Frederick deep into the woods, never to be seen by his parents, or his kingdom, again.

12 hours later, the village had been turned upside down, and several groups were combing the forest for the missing child. All that was ever found was a torn piece of shirt.

* * *

 _Now_

Hansel tossed the lasso toward the sword, missing for the third time. He knew he was short on time and had to hurry if he was going to save the remaining Princes. Hansel tossed the rope again, this time getting it around the handle of the sword. He pulled it, bringing the sword to the ground as he started dragging it toward the cage. As he began lifting the rope to bring the sword closer to him, he felt the shockwave coming yet again. Hansel quickly picked up the shield as the shockwave bounced off of it, going out into the world.

* * *

Frederick and Snow White were about to leave the castle to head toward Phillip's kingdom as the shockwave hit them.

"What was that?" Frederick asked as he started feeling weird. "Snow?"

"Frederick?" Snow White asked as she realized that Frederick was fading away. Seconds later, the same began to happen to her. "What's going on?"

The two went to reach for each other's hand, but they passed through each other before vanished completely.

Snow White soon was asleep inside of a glass coffin, surrounded by the forest animals she loved so dearly. Only true love's kiss could wake her up, but Frederick was no longer around to free her from the spell.

* * *

Phillip woke up in his bed, sweating heavily from having a terrible nightmare. He looked over at the sleeping Aurora while he took deep breaths to calm himself.

"What was that?" Phillip asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "Something bad's happening, I felt it. Aurora, are you awake?"

He gently nudged her as she rolled over and opened her eyes. "I am now. Is everything okay?"

"No," Phillip told her. "I feel like I lost something important, and it wasn't the shield and sword. I feel like I've lost... someone. A lot of someones."

"I'm sure it was just a nightmare, we'll talk about it in the morning," Aurora told him. "We'll find your sword and shield and you'll feel a lot better. Now get some sleep, my love."

"Aurora, how many of my friends attended our wedding?" Phillip asked.

"Well, there was Prince Eric," Aurora replied. "And the princes from the Southern Isles. You seemed to get along pretty well with that young prince who's joining the Academy in the fall. He really looked up to you."

"Yes, but what Princes there were close friends from the Academy?" Phillip asked.

"I didn't think you had any close friends from the Academy, you were miserable in the place, remember?" Aurora asked. "You told me you spent most of your time sulking alone in your room after your roommate left."

"I did?" Phillip asked as he stared down at her. "My memories from the Academy, it's weird, it's like I remember being there, but...I don't remember anything."

* * *

"It is done," Maleficent smiled as the group let go of each other's hands. "Three Princes have been eliminated, never to darken our doorsteps again! Now we must prepare for the final elimination, Prince Phillip."

"And we're sure that all of troubles will be taken care of?" Gothel asked. "What if another knight in shining armor comes along to rescue my darling Rapunzel?"

"Or some Prince decides to choose Cinderella over my precious daughters?" Tremaine added.

"If I address your concerns, will you both shut up and leave me alone?" Maleficent asked with a sigh as the others nodded. "Very well. I shall kill four birds with one stone, once Phillip and Aurora are taken care of. All of your worries will be taken care of, and you will be free to do as you wish!"

* * *

Back at his cage, Hansel used all of his strength to lift the sword to his cage. He managed to pull it inside as he started sawing away at the bars. "Come on, Hansel, they got the others, you can't let them get Phillip. He's depending on you."

* * *

"What is it that you're doing back there inbetween spells?" Gothel asked Rumpelstiltskin. "I hope it's not something disgusting."

"It is none of your concern what I am doing back there," the impish troll told her with a sneer. "In just one hour, all of our troubles will be a thing of the past. Your princes and princesses will be a thing of the past, and the thing I have sought most will finally be mine. Then I expect all of you to leave my home and never return!"

"My, my, someone's in a grumpy mood," Tremaine told him. "You were the one who invited us here, remember?"

"Only to serve my purposes, which you have already done," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "I only allow you to stay to finish the job at hand."

"Enough fighting, all of you!" Maleficent shouted. "I will not have you ruining the mood, not when we're so very close to our goals. Soon we'll have enough energy to finish the last Prince, so rest well, my evil underlings. Victory is close, can't you feel it?"

* * *

Hansel was sawing as fast as he could through the cage bars, rushing as fast as he could to get out. He knew he probably wouldn't survive against the witches, but if he could slay at least one, that might be enough to keep them from being able to finish their task.

"Come on, Hansel, the kingdom's depending on you," Hansel said as he finally finished sawing through the first bar. He just had to break through enough to able to crawl out. Soon he'd be free and those witches would feel the sting of Phillip's sword.

As Hansel continued to saw, he thought he saw something moving in the darkness. He didn't know what it was, but there was someone, maybe something, over there.

"Hello?" Hansel asked as he kept sawing. All he saw was a brief flash of glowing yellow eyes that just as quickly vanished into the darkness. Hansel went back to work to earn his freedom.

* * *

"The time has come," Maleficent told the group, barely able to contain her joy. "Let us finish this so that we can enjoy our new lives."

"And how will you finish off Prince Phillip?" Tremain asked as the group joined hands. "Something horrible, I imagine?"

"Beyond horrible," Maleficent told her in a confident tone. "Now, ladies and... Rumpelstiltskin. Give me your energies so that I can focus on an unborn Prince Phillip."

Hansel continued sawing as fast as he could, finally breaking enough bars in the cage to crawl out of. He hit the ground, and tried to get his bearings as he stood up. All he had to defend himself was the shield and sword now, with no shirt or shoes to protect anything that the shield couldn't cover.

"Alright, this is it," Hansel said as he ran as fast as he could with the sword. He charged toward the group and rammed Maleficent as hard as he could, knocking her out of the circle. As Hansel fell to the ground, the sword hit the pentagram, cutting through part of it. As it did, a massive shockwave, larger than any that came before, burst throughout the land.

"Insolent whelp!" Grimhilde shouted as Hansel picked himself up and grabbed the sword. "Forget being Maleficent's Familiar, now you shall die!"

Hansel prepared to defend himself as Maleficent started laughing harshly at him.

"FOOL! You are too late! Prince Phillip is no more! I can see it through my dark magic. His reign has ended, but ours has just begun!" Maleficent shouted as flames burst up all around her.

"Let's finish the brat before he can-" Gothel started to say as Maleficent grabbed the boy's arm.

"No, the boy shall live for now," Maleficent said with a devious smirk. "However, he shall be cursed as well, just as Snow White and Aurora," a darkness fell over the cave as a harsh wind began blowing. "You shall find true love, and in true love's first kiss you shall fall into a deathlike sleep, never to awaken again!"

The torches on the wall exploded in a fiery rage, putting the cave in complete darkness. Hansel could hear the witches laughing as he ran for his life with the sword and shield in his hand, his heart racing as ran as fast as his thin legs could carry him.

The torches re-lit themselves as Maleficent's grin turned to a scowl. "We are done here, you may go and enjoy the fruits of our labor. But remember, just because we've removed four princes from our lives, there are many others out there. They will be yours to deal with on your own."

"Good, now get out of my home, all of you!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted. "Never return unless you have something to offer me!"

Tremaine, Gothel and Grimhilde exited the cave, with Maleficent disappeared in a burst of green smoke.

"Ladies, it's been fun, but I have a daughter to return home to," Gothel said. "We should get together more often."

"Let's not," Tremaine replied bitterly as she walked away.

"I agree, my kingdom's not big enough for two witches," Grimhilde replied as she raised her cape and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

"The Princes aren't dead," Hansel said after a half hour of running. "I'll prove it. I'll go to Phillip's castle and tell him what those witches were planning. Then we'll go back and slay them together. But first I'll go back to the village and get Jack and Pinocchio, and some more suitable fighting clothes. That'll show those witches."

Hansel stopped to catch his breath, leaning a tree to relax for a minute. He knew he couldn't rest long, he had a long way to go.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a minute," Hansel said as he immediately fell asleep against the tree, the shield in his hand and sword by his side. Hours later, he was awakened by the sound of a branch being stepped on. Hansel's eyes opened immediately, fearing the witches had found him. Instead he found himself surrounded by a dozen royal guards, all of them armed and their weapons pointing directly at him.

"You are in very big trouble," the head guard told him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Mommy Fairiest

**Princes of Grimm #4**

 **"Mommy Fairiest"**

It was several hours later that Hansel opened his eyes. The sun was shitning through the window as Hansel slowly sat up in a bed that wasn't his own, in a room he didn't recognize. The pants he'd been wearing the night before were no longer there, replaced by a long nightshirt. His body was still sore, but his wounds had been tended and he realized he had been properly bathed. As he got out of the bed, Hansel passed by a mirror and realized his hair had been cut to a respectable length.

"What is going on?" Hansel asked as he felt his now shortened hair. He looked around for his pants and soon found an entire closet of clothing fit to a boy his size. Most of it was regal and not his style. He was sure whoever owned the closet wouldn't mind him borrowing something as long as he returned it. He pulled on a red and blue tunic and black pants before grabbing a pair of black boots. He'd need to go through the forest again and being barefoot on the journey wouldn't help.

After he got dressed, he realized he was missing something. The sword and shield, where were they? Maybe they were hidden somewhere in wherever it was he'd been taken. As he opened the door, an older man stood there, dressed in red and gold regal clothing. King Hubert stared down at the boy, who carefully backed away. Hansel wasn't sure what the man had in store for him, but he needed to get back to his quest.

"I see you're awake," Hubert told the boy. "Now you can tell me why you were wandering around the forest in the dead of night."

"I was trying to stop the witches from casting a spell to kill Prince Phillip and the others," Hansel told him. "You have to help me get the witches so we can make them fix what they've gone."

"I was afraid of this," Hubert said as he felt the boy's forehead. "You were wandering around half naked in the forest and caught yourself a fever. You best get back into bed, son."

"I can't, I have to-," Hansel stopped as he raised an eyebrow. "Son?"

"King Hubert, Prince Hansel's sword and shield have been cleaned and polished, what shall we do with them?" the servant asked as he brought the sword and shield into the chamber.

"Hansel, where did you get these?" Hubert asked as he took the sword and shield. "I did not have these forged for you, yet the shield has our family's crest on it."

"Those are Prince Phillip's," Hansel told him. "Remember, your son?"

"The young Prince has a fever, we must tend to him at once," Hubert told the servant. "He believes I have another son. Get the boy back into bed while I go get medical attention for him."

"Right away, sire," the servant said as Hubert took the sword and shield with him.

"I'm not sick!" Hansel told the servant. "The Princes are in trouble! And why are you calling me 'son'? What is going on?"

* * *

Lady Tremaine returned to her cottage to find a royal carriage parked outside, but where Pince Hans was earlier, now sat only a royal driver. Tremaine walked into the cottage and found her daughters flirting with two young Princes as they sat on the couch.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Tremaine said as she saw Cinderella scrubbing the floors in her old rags."But this is even better. Anastasia, Druzilla, would you care to indroduce me to your friends?"

"I am Prince Gruber," the first young man said as he stood up. "And this is brother. And we have come to ask your daughters to be our wives. With your permission, we will take you all away to the Southern Isles to live in our kingdom."

"The Southern Isles? That's a very long way away," Tremaine told them as she looked at Cinderella. With Cinderella so far away from this kingdom, her chances of a happily ever after would never come to pass. "I love it. Your proposal is accepted, the four of you shall be married at once. Cinderella, begin packing our belongings."

"Yes, step-mother," Cinderella said as she finished scrubbing the floor.

"I assume my chambermaid can join us?" Tremaine asked.

"Of course, we have a huge castle that requires lots of servants," Gruber told her with a smile. "She'll fit right in."

* * *

Grimhilde overlooked her now re-populated kingdom. With Snow White and Prince Frederick no longer standing in her way, the people had been returned to her to do as she wished with them.

"All is as it should be," Grimhilde smiled as she addressed her people. "Your queen has returned!"

"This is new," Gothel said as she returned to her tower, finding it surrounded by a forest of thorns. "This must be Maleficent's doing."

"You wanted tighter security, you got it," Maleficent stated as she appeared behind Gothel. "There is a secret passage that will guide you safely into your tower, but for all others, they will find only death in this maze. From now on, your tower will safeguard not only your Rapunzel, but the sleeping forms of Aurora and Snow White so that no Prince can awaken them."

"A fair trade-off," Gothel smirked. "A bit overkill, but I'll take it for the assurance that my daughter will never be taken from me again."

"Good, then I shall take my leave, I have much to do now that I have returned to this world," Maleficent said as she raised her cape and disappeared in a burst of flames.

"The woman knows how to make an exit, I'll give her that," Gothel said as she found the safe passage through the Thorn Forest.

* * *

Hansel had managed to sneak out of his room and was wandering down the halls of the castle. He'd found out he was in the castle overlooking Prince Phillip's kingdom, but there no was no trace of Prince Phillip ever having lived in the castle. As he walked down the hall, Hansel noticed the paintings on the wall of every king who had ruled so far. There were over a dozen pictures lining the wall, but when Hansel got to King Hubert, he got a tremendous shock. Instead of Prince Phillip's portrait hanging next to Hubert's, it was picture of Hansel.

"No way," Hansel said as he looked at the plaque on the paining. "Future King Hansel? But... how is that possible? I'm not royalty."

"Don't say that, my prince," the servant said as he caught up to Hansel. "You are the sole heir to the kingdom, unless the king remarries and bears another child."

"I know, the Queen died several years ago," Hansel told him.

"Yes, giving birth to you," the servant replied. "You were the last gift that the Queen gave to the kingdom, and the King has been fiercely protective of you ever since, especially after the loss of his first born. You are the one and future ruler of this land, my Prince."

"This is too much to take in," Hansel told him as he looked around, wondering if Phillip really was gone, having heard the servant's words about a firstborn. "Where did King Hu- I mean, Father, take my sword and shield?"

"They are in the grand hall," the servant replied as Hansel reached into his pocket and handed the servant a schilling. "Thanks. Here, buy yourself something nice."

Hansel ran off, hoping to find more answers to what was going on around in the kingdom. Prince Phillip couldn't be dead, he couldn't be.

* * *

The carriage had been loaded up with all of the family's belongings as Tremaine smiled at her new son-in-laws. The marriage would be performed as soon as they returned to the kingdom of the Southern Isles.

"So, tell me, which of you is the future king?" Tremaine asked as they got into the carriage.

"Oh, neither of us, we abdicated the throne to our younger brother,"Gruber told her as he took the reigns of the horses. "We let young Hans have the curse of the kingdom."

"Curse?" Tremaine asked as she looked at them.

"Our mother gave birth to twelve sons, all of them strong and healthy. Until one day, a curse fell upon our family," Gruber said as he held Anastasia's hand. "One by one, as each of our brothers ascended to the throne, a horriffic accident befell him. Beheadings, impalngs, dismemberment, drownings, and other fates befell nine of our brothers. Then one day, we decided that if we abdicated the throne that we'd be safe from the curse, so we gave up our power to Hans, who has yet to fall victim to the family curse."

"So we'll never be queens?" Drizella asked in a whiny tone. "MOTHER!"

"Now, calm down," Tremaine told her daughters. "But you're still royalty, right?"

"Of course, we think," Gruber told her. "We still have our royal positions within the kingdom, but as long as we don't assume the throne, we should both live a long time. Right now, Hans is the one stuck with the curse, although we don't know how Hans has managed to live this long."

"And does anyone know how this curse came about?" Tremaine asked curiously.

"Some say it started eighteen years ago," Peter replied as he steered the carriage out of the kingdom. "When the night sky started to glow with an eerie light one night before Hans was born. No one knows where the light came from, but ever since that night it seems like our family had been cursed."

"Well, I'm sure it was nothing," Tremaine said with a slight laugh as she looked out the window. She started to wonder if something had gone wrong with the curse if affected the Princes that she wasn't even aware of.

* * *

"Father, can I visit some of the Princes in the surrounding kingdoms?" Hansel asked as he walked into the main chamber, where he saw Phillip's sword and shield hanging on the wall. The other Princes would surely help him, those that were left.

"I'm afraid not, the surrounding kingdoms are all childless, barring the one in Enchancia, but they only have two daughters," Hubert said with a sigh. "The closest kingdom with a Prince the kingdom on the seaside, but he's nowhere near your age."

"But what about the Prince Academy? It's due to be in session soon and-"

"The Academy?" Hubert asked as he looked at Hansel. "The Princess Academy has been open for years, but the Prince's Academy closed after the first year due to low turnout."

"It's the witches, they caused this," Hansel told him. Pinocchio and Jack would have to be there. Since they weren't royalty, they wouldn't be affected by the curse. "I need to go to the village. Can I go to the village?"

"We were headed there later today, anyway," Hubert told him as he patted his son's head. "Perhaps we can finally find a friend your own age for you to play with. I know it's been lonely in the castle all these years, and I understand why you ran away last night, but I only kept you here so you could be safe. But I promise we will find a friend for you."

"Uh, thanks... father," Hansel told him. "I'm just going to go get ready for our trip."

Hansel ran out of the room and tried to stay calm. Whatever the witches did apparently wasn't just affecting the four Princes he was there to save. He knew there was a Prince in Enchancia that was his age.

* * *

"Rapunzel?" Gothel asked after she'd returned to the tower. "Are you here?"

"Of course, mother," Rapunzel replied. She turned around with her mile long, flowing blonde hair. "You know I never leave the tower. But who are they?" the woman asked as she pointed to the sleeping forms of Aurora and Snow White. "How did they come to be here? They were here when I awoke this morning."

"I'm keeping them safe... for a friend," Gothel told her. "They're cursed and I'm keeping them from the evil ones who wish to see them harmed further. You must help me guard them, Rapunzel. To make sure that the evil Princes who cursed them never return to finish the job."

"Princes?" Rapunzel asked in shock. "You mean this wasn't done by witches?"

"Witches are kind, and generous, my dear Rapunzel," Gothel said as she put a hand under Rapnzel's chin. "You can't believe everything you read in storybooks. Witches are good and pure, and only want what's best for their daughters. It's the Princes that are evil and into causing chaos, which is why you must never, ever, associate with them."

"You've never lied to me before," Rapunzel said as she thought about it. "So you must be telling the truth. But what do I do if the Princes come here?"

"You slay them," Gothel said with an evil glare in her eye. "You stab them through with your sword. Make sure this castle becomes their tomb. Perhaps if the Princes who cursed them die, they can be awakened."

"I shall, mother," Rapunzel promised as she hugged Gothel. "No one shall do harm to these girls further while I stand guard."

"That's my girl," Gothel replied, grinning as she stared out the window. "I knew my baby girl would never let me down."

* * *

Hansel was researching the books in the castle library, looking for anything he could find on the neighboring Princes, and wasn't finding anything of use.

"It's like they never existed," Hansel said as he closed the current book he was holding. "Frederick, Thomas, Cameron and Phillip just... vanished. There's no mention of them anywhere, just like Prince James. The only ones that are even mentioned as being around today are Adam, Rupert and Eric. When I get to the village I'll get my friends to help me find the missing Princes. They'll help me fight those witches."

"Hansel, where are you?" Hubert asked as he approached the library. "Are you ready to go to the village?"

"Yes... father!" Hansel said, feeling creeped out by calling someone other than his own father by that name. He put the book back on the shelf and grabbed his sword and shield on the way to the carriage.

"Hansel, why are you bringing those? We're only going to the village," Hubert told him.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be needing them," Hansel replied as he climbed into the cariage with his weapons.

* * *

At the castle of King Stefan, the court was mourning the loss of Aurora, including Aurora's parents and the three fairies who had tried to protect her. They were having a moment of silence as Maleficent appeared in a burst of green flames.

"You!" Stefan shouted upon seeing the witch who took his daughter away from him. "Seize her!"

"Oh, please," Maleficent said said as she snapped her fingers, turning the king's knights into rats. Their armor dropped to the ground, making a loud noise as the rats started scampering out. The three fairies who had been tasked to guard Aurora flew toward Maleficent, but she merely flicked her wrists and turned the three fairies into doves. Their wands hit the floor as they fluttered away. "Anything else you'd care to throw at me, Stefan?"

"You've taken my daughter and now stand here to rub this insult in my face," Stefan told her as he stood up. "What more do you want, witch? All this evil and treachery, and for what, not being invited to my daughter's christening?"

Maleficent stood there for a second before she started laughing wildly at Stefan's accusation. "You think all of... this was because I wasn't invited to a child's party? I'm not that petty, Stefan. If I wanted Aurora dead, she never would have made it to her first birthday. Her death isn't what I seek, only vengeance."

"Vengeance for what?" Stefan asked as he prepared to draw his sword.

"Come now," Maleficent said as she put a hand under his chin. "We're among friends, child. Let's not keep secrets from these good people anymore, shall we? You know perfectly well why I did what I did, and it wasn't out of spite of not getting an invite to a party. I may be evil, but I'm not petty."

"You are a horrible freak of nature," Stefan told her as he drew his sword. "And so was he."

"We were not the freaks," Maleficent told him as she held out her hand toward's Stefan's sword, which melted in his hands. She turned to face the court. "The child born to us is the one that was the freak, though we loved him like any parent would their child. Who could have foreseen two fairies giving birth to a human child? A human child who would slaughter his own father and run away to the land of the mortals and do what he could to rise to power?"

"Shutup," Stefan said angrily. "Shutup!"

"Stefan, don't talk to Mommy in that tone," Maleficent smirked as Stefan's wife gasped in horror. "You mean he never told you? I can't say I'm surprised, his origins are something he's always been ashamed of, ever since he was old enough to realize that he carried no powers."

"I should have slaughtered you that day, as well," Stefan told her, his breathing getting heavier. "You should have never been allowed to leave the Moors."

"And I wouldn't have," Maleficent said as she turned to face him again. "I'd have been content to live my life in the Moors with your father, never venturing forth to see the son who so despised his heritage. But once your iron sword pierced my one true love, I decided to seek revenge. My mortal son would be forced to watch as his mortal daughter was taken from him."

"You shall not leave the tower alive," Stefan told her. "You shall die as my monster of a father!"

Maleficent laughed as a wall of green flames shot up around her, knocking everyone back. "No. There shall be no more death unless my hand is forced. Not of my kind, nor yours. My vengeance is complete on you, my child. An eye for an eye. We have both lost a loved one, so let us leave it at that. You are a powerless mortal, and those three fairies you seek protection from are worthless. And the one person could have defeated me is no longer an obstacle. I warn you, King Stefan. Return to my Moors to seek your vengeance again, and neither you, nor anyone you send, will leave alive. I have spoken!"

Maleficent disappeared in mixture of green flames and black smoke as Stefan fell back into his chair. The Queen just stared at her husband in disbelief, as did the people in the court. The knights quickly returned to their human form, only without their armor they were running around in their underwear. The doves returned to their original fairy forms, hitting the ground as soon as they reverted back.

"She has taken my daughter, and now she has taken my respect," Stefan said bitterly. "She must be made to pay for this."

* * *

As soon as the royal carriage pulled into the village, Hansel climbed out and was shocked to see the entire village was waiting his arrival. Everyone had come to greet him, including his own sister who was standing at the front of the crowd.

"Gretel!" Hansel shouted as he raced toward her, and was shocked when she bowed before him.

"My prince," Gretel told him as she looked up.

"Gretel, get up," Hansel said as he took her hand and lifted her up. "Something is very wrong and-"

"How do you know my name?" Gretel asked as she stared at him. "We have never met before."

"I, uh, know all the names of the villagers," Hansel truthfully told her. "It's a Prince's duty to know that sort of thing. But I need your help to-"

"Prince Hansel, it is a pleasure to see you and your father," Gepetto told him as he arrived. "I know it is a day late, but I have a special toy train I have prepared just for your birthday."

"That's great, I just need to-" Hansel said as more villagers started swarming around him, offering him gifts and birthday congratulations. As more people descended upon him, Gretel disappeared into the crowd, getting pushed back further and further. "Please, I need to talk to my-"

As Hansel tried to get through the crowd, Pinocchio and Jack were sitting in a tree nearby as they watched things unfold.

"What a lucky guy," Jack said with a sigh. "He's got it all. Looks, wealth, and a shiny sword. And now he's got Gretel fawning over him."

"Jealous?" Pinocchio asked with a laugh.

"What? Me? No," Jack told him. "Just because the best looking girl in the village is talking to the Prince and has barely ever said two words to me? Why would I be jealous?"

"Your nose would be growing if you were made of wood," Pinocchio replied. "Just talk to Gretel. Just don't talk about beanstalks."

* * *

Rapunzel had made some tea as she sat down between Snow White and Aurora's glass caskets. She sighed as she looked between them. "I guess it's just us girls. I just wish you two were a bit more vocal, it's been forever since I've had someone to talk to. I mean, it's not that I don't enjoy your company, but it'd be nice to have friends who actually talk back. I have a lot to say, but I don't like having one sided conversations."

A bluebird flew to the window as Rapunzel noticed it. "Hello, little friend. I haven't seen you before."

More birds flew in and landed on Snow White's casket.

"Uh... come on in, I suppose," Rapunzel replied.

* * *

Hansel was worn out, having spent time with virtually every villager in the village who wanted to meet and greet the King and Prince. Several hours later, and the King was talking with the village elders about ways to improve life for the people, while Hansel was finally able to get some time alone, but now he was too beat to do anything. He slumped against the wall of a cottage and slid down to the ground.

"Careful, those clothes might get dirty," Jack laughed as he approached. "So, you're Prince Hansel. Jack's the name, and giant slaying's the game."

"Jack!" Hansel said as he tried to get up. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Duh, of course. You're the Prince!" Jack laughed as he slapped Hansel on the back. "You're Mr. Popular, the big cheese, the son of the head honcho!"

"No, I mean...," Hansel sighed as he looked around. "Look, Jack, something bad has hapened and I really need some help before things get worse."

"What, your carriage needs shinier wheels?" Jack asked. "You need more servants at your beck and call?"

"Jack, I'm not a Prince!" Hansel told him as he looked around to make sure no one else was around. "But the real Princes are...gone, or maybe even dead! The witches did something and now reality's all screwed up!"

"Hmm, I think this village air is getting to you," Jack replied as he felt Hansel's forehead. "Maybe you should lye down."

"I don't need to lay down, I need to find Gretel," Hansel told him as he checked to make sure the coast was clear.

"Gretel? Oh, no, you're not stealing my gi- I mean, my friend!" Jack said as he rolled up his sleeves and prepared to fight.

"No, you idiot, she's my sister!" Hansel replied, having known about Jack's crush for a long time. "And she'll believe me, she has to."

"She's not your sister," Jack replied with a laugh. "Besides, she already has a brother, and he'll kick your butt. He's very protective of her. You should have seen him fight off that witch that tried to eat them."

"B- brother?" Hansel asked. "Come on, we have to go my- her house!"

* * *

"Okay, this is getting weird," Rapunzel said as she watched the birds cleaning the tower. "You're not leaving me with anything to do."

A noise heard from outside as Rapunzel looked out the window and saw a deer at the bottom of the tower. The birds must have led it through the thorn maze.

"Okay, this has gotten beyond weird," Rapunzel replied as she looked back at the birds. "Friends of yours?"

* * *

Tremaine and her daughters had finally arrived in the Southern Isles after a long journey, and were led into the castle while Cinderella was forced to carry in the luggage.

"I was expecting a bigger castle," Tremaine replied with a slight sneer. "But I suppose it will do. Plus it's far away from that dreadful kingdom as we can get."

"We'll have the servants fix up your rooms, my future Mother-in-Law," Gruber replied as he held his fiancee's hand.

"Oh, dear, you can call me Mother from now on," Tremain replied. "So, when do we get to meet the rest of your family?"

"I'm afraid it's just me and my two brothers," Gruber replied. "Our parents died at sea many years ago."

"Oh, too bad," Tremaine replied. "But things are going to change for the better, you'll see. Now, where is the king?"

"You'll meet him soon," Gruber told her. "For now we shall get you settled, and then tonight, we celebrate! Cinderella, follow me to the servant's quarters."

Tremaine watched as Cinderella dragged the luggage off with her. She was going to have to make sure that King Hans didn't end up ruining things by falling in love with Cinderella.

* * *

"This place looks different," Hansel said as he looked at the cottage he was raised in. It looked like it had better upkeep than it did, with fresh flowers in a garden, the outside freshly painted and trimmed, and everything looking generally brand new. "How is this possible?"

"Gretel's brother does a lot of heavy lifting," Jack told him as they approached the door. "The guy just loves to work around the village, always helping everyone out. It's kind of creepy, I never see the guy frown. It's like he loves being a peasant."

"Yeah, well, I want to this the jerk who stole my life," Hansel replied as he pushed open the door. "Gretel? Are you here?"

Hansel and Jack walked inside, looking around. The place was spotless, and everything was in order. He knew Gretel loved to keep the house clean, but this was far cleaner than he'd ever seen it.

"What in the world is going on around here?" Hansel asked. There wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. "It's so...clean."

"I told you, the guy loves to work," Jack replied. "I'll bet he wasn't even there to meet you because he was out chopping firewood, and not just for his house, but everyone's house."

"Who's down there?" a voice asked from upstairs. "Father, is that you?"

"No, it's me!" Jack replied. "And I brought a friend who wants to meet you."

As the person walked down downstairs, Hansel stood back in shock. He was wearing a white button shirt, black pants, and was barefoot. He had shoulder length brown hair and was carrying a broom in his hand.

"No," Hansel said as he watched Phillip come downstairs. "It can't be. Phillip?"

Phillip smiled at him. "That's my name, your highness. Welcome to my home."

Hansel's eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. The Quest Begins

**Princes of Grimm #5**

 **"The Quest Begins"**

Everyone knows the story of Rumplestiltskin, the dwarfish creature who spun gold from straw to help a peasant girl from death by the king. The story has been well known for years, but there was always one important detail left out...

* * *

 _18 years earlier, in the newly altered (courtesy of Maleficent and the other witches) timeline_

The recently crowned Princess Alice held her newborn baby in her arms, admiring what she and her husband had created and brought into the world.

"He's beautiful," Alice said as she smiled at her baby. "I can't believe he's so perfect."

"He is also mine," Rumplestiltskin said as he stood at the door, with a vicious wind blowing through the window. Alice would have screamed, but part of her knew that the creature was coming to claim what was rightfully his. "I have done you a service, and spared your life from the king's wrath, and now I come to claim my fee."

"No, I can't give him up," Alice replied with tears in her eyes. "Please, I'll give you anything else. Gold, wealth, anything."

"I can spin straw from gold if I desire wealth," Rumplestiltskin said as he walked toward her with a smile on his face as he looked at the baby boy in her arms. "What I truly desire, is the baby you hold in your arms. We agreed that the price was your firstborn child."

"Please," Alice begged. "I'll do anything to keep him. Anything."

"I am not without a heart, so I shall give you a chance to keep your child. You have three nights to guess my name," the creature told her. "And if by the end of the third night you have not correctly guessed it, the child is mine, and nothing will keep me from him."

So for the next two nights, Princess Alice tried to guess the creature's name with every possible name she could think of, and no name was correct. By the morning of the third day, she was out of names and didn't know what to do, so she hired a traveling Huntsman who was looking for work to follow Rumplestiltskin back to his cave and secretly learn his name, which he did. The Huntsman brought the name back to her, and after a few tries of incorrectly guessing the name, Rumplestiltskin was all but sure of victory.

"You have not correctly guessed my name, so the child is mine," Rumplestiltskin told her.

"I have one more name to give you," Alice said with a triumphant grin. "Rumplestiltskin."

"NO!" the creature shouted angrily as he stepped back. "How did you know? You must have cheated!"

"I have given you a correct name, the baby is mine," Alice replied as Rumplestilskin angrily slammed his foot down, going through the hollow wooden floor. He tried pulling his stuck foot loose, and in using all of his strength to do so, he ended up tearing himself in half. Still alive and in immense pain, the creature disappeared into the night to mend himself, but vowing vengeance on the Princess. Normally she would have never given up her child, but something strange happened just then. It was as if a strange spell had come over her, changing her mind into deciding that her child would be safer elsewhere. "He will return, just as prepared as ever to claim you, my child. I must protect you from him, even if it means giving you up for a short while."

Alice dressed the baby warmly, putting him in a basket and secretly making her way to the village one night. She left a note saying she would return for the baby someday after she was sure it was safe. She kissed the baby as he slept before setting the basket on the doorstep and knocking.

"Goodbye, Phillip," Alice told him. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

Alice rushed off into the night, just as the door opened and a young woodcutter found the basket with the baby and note telling the family that the baby's name was Phillip and his mother loved him very much. Upon returning to the castle, Alice quickly spread the word that the baby had died in his sleep and made sure he was given a proper burial without anyone seeing the body. Prince Hubert was crushed by the news of his firstborn son's death, which was only compounded by the death of his own father soon after. There would be a new King and Queen by week's end.

* * *

 _Six Years Later_

King Hubert and Queen Alice, after a long mourning period, soon welcomed a second child into the world. No longer fearing Rumplestilskin's wrath, Alice had decided it was time for another baby, as well as reclaiming her firstborn from the village after she recovered from childbirth.

In reality, it had been Hansel that she had decided to give up in fear of Rumpelstiltskin's return, knowing that he needed the baby when he was still young enough to turn into one of his own kind. Hansel was indeed the true second heir to the kingdom.

Unfortunately, the birth had been too much for her and Alice succumbed to the stress of giving birth to the baby, dying seconds before he came into the world. King Hubert mourned for his wife, knowing that she would be joining their firstborn in the afterlife, unaware that the boy was safe and sound right in his very kingdom.

"Prince Hansel," Hubert said as he smiled down at the baby. "Do not worry, my son. I shall do everything in my power to protect you. I shall not lose you, as well."

* * *

 _Today_

Jack splashed some water into Hansel's face after the Prince had passed out moments earlier upon meeting Phillip, who was living in Hansel's house with his family.

"This isn't happening," Hansel said as he looked around. "Phillip, you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, I've never been sick a day in my life," Phillip replied as he helped Hansel up. "The village doctor says I'm as strong as a horse. Well, except for that time with the Black Plague, but I just bounced right back from that one."

"No, I mean," Hansel said with an exasperated sigh. "You're supposed to be the Prince, not me. I'm supposed to be the peasant, wishing I was royalty, not you."

"I've... never wished to be royalty," Phillip told him. "I'm happy just where I'm at. No worries, no troubles, just the simple life."

Jack looked between the two of them, noticing their similarities. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd almost swear you two were brothers."

"Maybe... maybe we are," Hansel replied as he thought back. He knew he looked nothing like the other members of his family, and his step-mother seemed to hate him more than anything. Then there was that basket in attic that his father said never to throw away because someone was coming to reclaim it someday. "I think I'm starting to see what's going on."

"Then maybe you can explain it to us, because I am totally lost," Jack told him with a slap on the back.

"Phillip, you ARE a Prince," Hansel replied as he took Phillip's hand. "Come on, you have to meet our father, he'll know who you are."

"I already have a father, he's just off of business," Phillip replied. "Your highness, I think you might be sick or something. We should really get you some help."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who can help me at this point,"" Hansel replied as he stopped to think. "As the Prince, I... order you to come with me to meet the King!"

"Well, since you put it like that," Phillip told him as he followed Hansel out the door.

* * *

 _The Southern Isles_

King Hans was sitting at his desk, looking at the mountains of paperwork in front of him, all of which had to be filled out properly- in triplicate, no less- for the kingdom to continue to operate properly. This was on top of listening to people's complaints on a daily basis about how their neighbor's tree was hanging over into their yard, or how someone's goat was eating someone else's crops, or how someone's son had been caught with someone's sheep doing unChristian like things in a barn.

This was a typical day for King Hans ever since he took the throne two years ago. The only time he ever saw sunlight was in the morning hours when he was getting up to head to his desk to rule over his kingdom, and he hadn't had a day of relaxation since the day he took the crown. Ruling a kingdom and never having a second for himself was the worst curse he could think of. There were days when he wanted to give it up, but there was no one else to take the throne with his brothers abdicating their power to him over fear of dying like their nine brothers before them.

The massive amount of paperwork and solving problems within the kingdom prevented him from ever leaving the castle, or even the kingdom. He had to miss a coronation in Arendale because of work, and he had looked forward to meeting the Princesses there. But alas, he had no time for love now.

Hans was dressed in royal winter blue garb, with neatly trimmed brown hair and sideburns and ice blue eyes, poking his head around the mountain of paperwork before him as he heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

"King Hans, we have returned from the royal tour," Gruber said as he entered. "And we bring good news. Peter and I have found brides."

"You have?" Hans asked as he looked at them, while still working on his paperwork. "When will the wedding be?"

"As soon as possible," Tremaine said as she barged into the room and looked around.

"Who are you?" Hans asked as he stood up.

"I am Lady Tremaine, your future Mother-in-Law," Tremaine told him. "King Hans, is it?"

"Yes," Hans replied as he looked at Gruber. "I congratulate you on your engagement, brother. You have my blessing, as does Peter."

"Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Gruber asked as he saw the massive amount of paperwork awaiting his younger brother.

"We shall see, but I highly doubt it," Hans sighed. He'd probably end up eating in his office again, just like every night. Tremaine noticed the paperwork as well, and started getting ideas for how to keep the King out of her hair, and perhaps get one of her daughters onto the throne as well.

* * *

"Father!" Hansel shouted as he walked back toward the spot where the royal carriage was parked, only to find it gone. "Father?"

"Your highness," Pinocchio said as he ran up to him. "The King got an urgent message and couldn't find you, so he had to go. He said he'd send the carriage back for you soon, but he had something important come up."

"Great," Hansel sighed as he looked over at Phillip. "I know if I can get the King to meet you, he'd recognize you as his son."

"Prince Hansel, I am not royalty," Phillip stated again as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers in exhaustion. "I never have been."

"I have to convince you that this is true, and that there are witches out there," Hansel said as he tugged at Phillip's shirt. "What about Aurora?"

"Who?"

"Princess Aurora!" Hansel shouted. "It was your kiss that woke her from her enchanted sleep. She's probably still asleep somewhere, waiting for you to come rescue her!"

"Yeah, this kid's insane," Pinocchio replied as he nudged Jack. "Want to go hang out at my place for a while?"

"I don't know," Jack replied as he watched Hansel pace around nervously. "This is kind of fun to watch. Besides, my mom already said we were putting him up for the night until the royal carriage returns."

"Please, just come with me to see Aurora, maybe if you kiss her, it'll break the spell and things will be put back to normal," Hansel hoped. "Then you can get your memory back and we go slay those witches and save the other Princes."

"So... you want me to leave home, trek to another kingdom, find a sleeping Princess who's been cursed, kiss her and break a spell?" Phillip asked. "Okay, but I really should wait for my dad to get home so I can tell him I'm going."

"What's more important, your sense of duty in helping a damsel in distress or waiting for your father to return home?" Hansel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... Damn you," Phillip replied in a whisper.

* * *

King Hubert returned to this palace and hurried to his throne room, where he found King Stefan waiting for him.

"Stefan, my friend, I received your carrier bird's message," Hubert replied as he met with his old friend. "What is the trouble?"

"The evil fairy that cursed my daughter still roams the lands," Stefan replied bitterly as he looked at the only man he could ever trust. "She has returned to the Moors which she he calls home, but not before coming to mock my loss. I am assembling my army to invade the Moors and take my vengeance, and I have come to ask for your aide."

"Declaring war on a magical land? You talk suicide for you and anyone who dares enter," Hubert told him. "There must be another way to avenge your daughter."

"There is no other way!" Stefan shouted. "The dark fairy Maleficent has stolen something precious from me. She has even stolen my daughter's body from her chambers. Aurora is nowhere to be found anywhere in the kingdom, and I am certain Maleficent has taken her to the Moors."

"Stefan, be reasonable," Hubert said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "The Moors are enchanted. Remember the tales of King Henry's assault on the Moors from when we were boys? The Moors slaughtered them mercilessly, leaving only King Henry to return home in defeat."

"I remember a time when as children we got into the Moors undetected," Stefan told him. Up until earlier, only Hubert knew of Stefan's connection to Maleficent. "We got in and out without a scratch."

"Then perhaps that is your answer," Hubert replied. "Send a single solider in to get your vengeance. A single soldier will be less noticeable than an army."

"Perhaps you are right," Stefan replied. "A single man will be chosen for this task, but if this does not work, then war it shall be. If you'll excuse me, I must return to my kingdom and seek out a man worthy of this mission."

"And I must send the royal carriage back to the village to retrieve Hansel before he gets into trouble," Hubert replied with a sigh. "That boy is a handful. I only wish his mother were still alive to see him grow into a man."

"I am sure she is watching over him," Stefan told him. "I only wish your older son had survived. Perhaps he could have done something to save my Aurora. They would have made a fine couple."

* * *

The group returned to the cottage as Phillip started gathering food and supplies in a bag.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this!" Hansel told him.

"We're going to need food for our trip," Phillip replied as he gathered what little he could for them. "Because if we come across any gingerbread houses, I'm burning that sucker to the ground."

"What is going on down here?" Gretel asked as she came into the kitchen. "Phillip, what are you doing?"

"I'm going on a quest, dear sister," Phillip told her."The Prince has tasked me with helping him save a Princess. Tell Father I'll be home in a few days."

"A quest to save a Princess? That sounds dangerous," Gretel replied. "Maybe I should come with you."

"We're going up against witches," Hansel told her. "Dangerous ones, the most powerful in the land."

"He's a bit nutty, but I'm just humoring him just to see if the Princess thing is true," Phillip whispered to Gretel.

"Well, if she's going, then so am I!" Jack volunteered as he got closer to Gretel. "I mean, strength in numbers, right?"

"Fine, fine, both of you can come, but it's going to be really dangerous," Hansel replied as he pulled out his sword. "Luckily I brought this. Does it look familiar, Phillip?"

"Hmm," Phillip said as he admired the sword. "It does seem a bit large, but it does resemble father's letter opener."

Hansel lowered his head and sighed as he put the sword back on his back, along with his shield. "Let's just get going before it gets dark. We need to get to Aurora's kingdom."

"That's only a few days from here," Jack replied. "By foot, at least. We could make the trip in just a few hours if we had a wagon."

"The royal coach will be returning soon," Hansel realized as he snapped his fingers. "We'll use that to get to the kingdom. Once there, Phillip can awaken Aurora with his kiss and we can be on the path of setting things right!"

* * *

Maleficent was watching the scene unfold from the Moors, laughing to herself. She looked down into a cauldron showing her the view from the kitchen where the group was standing.

"So, Hansel's interference did have unforeseen consequences," Maleficent said to herself as she watched the small group plot. "No matter, things still go as I have planned. Phillip will never find Aurora, and if he does manage to get to her, he'll find that there's another surprise waiting for him. As for Hansel, he must be removed before he can cause any further trouble."

Maleficent waved her hand as the image vanished, before a dialtone was heard, followed by ringing. Seconds later, Grimhilde appeared in the image.

"What is it now, Maleficent? I thought our business has concluded," Grimhilde sighed in a bored tone.

"It has, but I require the services of your Huntsman," Maleficent replied. "It turns out that little Hansel is still trying to be a fly in our ointment and I wish to have him dispatched quickly."

"That can be arranged," Grimhilde replied with a devious smirk. "I'll contact him immediately."

* * *

"What are we doing?" Phillip asked as he followed Hansel to the center of the village later that night. "Where are the others?"

"They're not coming," Hansel told him. "I'm not risking my sister-"

"MY sister," Phillip reminded him.

"Whatever," Hansel replied. "I'm not putting Gretel or my friends-"

"MY friends," Phillip told him.

"Oh, for God's sake," Hansel said as he closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm not putting them in danger. I nearly died when those witches caught me. It's best if we do this on our own. The carriage will be here soon, and it'll take everyone to the castle."

"I thought we were taking the carriage," Phillip said.

"We're walking," Hansel told him as he looked ahead at the forest. "We're going to find Aurora on our own. If you can kiss her and wake her up, that might be enough to break the spell that's changed everything. I hope."

"And if it's not?" Phillip asked.

"Then... we'll figure something out," Hansel told him. "Come on."

The two started walking as the carriage was making its way into the village.

* * *

In the forest just outside of Grimhilde's kingdom, a man was kneeling over a grave as a crow arrived with a message. The man took the message and read it as he looked at the crow.

"Tell the Queen that the job is accepted," the man whispered as the crow let out a caw and started to fly back toward the castle to deliver the message. The Huntsman stood up and pulled a black hooded mask over his face as he turned toward the path leading deep into the forest to begin his quest. "No one escapes the Huntsman."

* * *

"Father still stash your shoes in the attic during the summer?" Hansel asked as he watched Phillip carefully stepping over the sharp branches.

"How do you know?" Phillip asked. Not that he minded having to go without, even though he was now old enough to be trusted with not destroying his shoes in the warmer months. He was the kind of guy who waited until the first ice of the winter started to form before he's even think about getting his shoes out of the attic.

"I told you, your life is the one I had before things changed," Hansel replied. "I know everything about you, even when you were a prince."

"Then what's my favorite color?"

"Blue,"

"Favorite food?"

"Chocolate cake,"

"Favorite hobby?"

"Adventuring,"

"Alright, smart guy, bet you can't tell me-"

"A warm blanket and a cup of hot cocoa," Hansel said instantly. "I told you, I know all about yo u. You're my idol, Phillip. I've always wanted to be just like you, ever since I was little."

"Okay, suppose you're right, and time has been altered. What happens when time goes back to the way it was and you're a peasant again," Phillip asked. "You'd... well, be a peasant again. Don't you like being a prince?"

"I love it, actually, but it's your life," Hansel told him. "It's not right that I took something that's yours. If I'm going to a prince, I want to earn it, not by stealing another guy's life."

"I'll tell you what, Hansel," Phillip told him as they got deeper into the forest. "We fix this timeline and I'll see what I can do to make you royalty. I'm sure there's a law somewhere that'll let me give you some kind of royal title."

"You'd do that for me?" Hansel asked.

"You seem like a good kid," Phillip told him. "And you're risking your skin to help a girl in trouble. I admire that. So let's go save this princess and make things right. Lead the way, Your Highness."

Hansel smiled as he led the way through the forest.

* * *

It didn't take the Huntsman long to track the two fugitives the Queen had ordered him to kill. They were only children, but they were dangerous criminals who needed to be vanquished before anyone else was hurt or killed in their violent spree.

As he rode his horse through the forest, he occasionally stopped to pick up the trail of the two young men who would not live to see another sunrise. Getting back onto his faithful steed, he continued forward, knowing he was getting closer to his prey. The Huntsman was the best of the best, trained by the best. No one ever escaped him once he accepted a job.

* * *

Upon returning to his kingdom, Stefan had his messengers put out the word for a brave soul to undergo a mission for him. He had asked for the bravest soul in the kingdom, one who would most likely not return from the quest, but if he did, he would be greatly rewarded.

It wasn't long before his guards came in and kneeled at his throne.

"King Stefan, we have searched high and low throughout the kingdom as quickly as possible," the guard told him. "Out of all the volunteers, only one meets your requirements."

"Then where is he?" Stefan asked as he looked around.

"I am right here, Your Highness," a voice said from the corridor.

"Him?" Stefan asked as he looked at the guards after his volunteer had entered the room. "I was kind of expecting... well, a man."

"I am a man, your highness," the volunteer said as he kneeled before the king. "I have just celebrated my twentieth birthday."

"And you understand that upon taking this mission, you may not return?"S tefan asked. "It is a deadly mission I am tasking you with."

"I understand, Your Highness," the young man said. "I am a poor coal miner who lives alone. I have no family to speak of since the old couple who took me in as a boy passed this last winter."

"Very well, you shall be the one," Stefan said. "Stand up, son. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Thomas, Your Highness," the young man told him. He was dressed in rags, and his boots had holes in them. His long brown hair was tied in a ponytail, and he had black coal marks all over his body and clothing.

"Get him cleaned up and prepared," Stefan told the guards. "Then I shall give you the details of your mission. And if you succeed in your mission, I promise you that will be well rewarded, Thomas. Riches and the lady of your choosing will be yours."

Thomas smiled a little at the thought of his life finally being worth something. "I shall not fail you, Your Highness."

"Your Highness, can we really trust this boy to kill Maleficent?" the guard whispered as Thomas was led away to be cleaned up.

"I sense a strength in this child," Stefan told the guard. "Even if he fails, I have no doubt he will at the very least deal that witch a powerful blow. One that will make a finishing attack possible."

* * *

Phillip was carrying a tired Hansel on his back as he continued through the woods.

"When is the last time you properly rested?" Phillip asked as Hansel kept his arms around Phillips' neck.

"I fell asleep the night that the changes happened, but I guess that was just a few hours since I woke up and was in your castle," Hansel said in a tired voice. "Of course, that was after being battered and then healed by the witches. Even though my body was mended, I still felt the pain."

"We should stop and rest for a while," Phillip told him. "Let you get your energy back up before we move on. If we encounter those witches, we both need to have the strength to either fight or run."

"Take your sword," Hansel told him as Phillip lay him down against a tree. "You'll need it."

"I have zero clue how to handle a sword," Phillip told him. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Seriously?" Hansel asked. "We are so dead if those witches find us."

"There's more than one way to kill a witch," Phillip told him. "One tried to kill me and my sister before. Old thing was no match for a muscular sixteen year old, though. Threw the old crone right in the oven before she even knew what hit her. Saved Gretel and brought a lot of food back to the family the next morning."

"Seriously?" Hansel asked with a raised eyebrow, remembering how the story went down when he was a part of it. He spent the better part of a week trapped in a cage before Gretel saved him.

"Get some rest, Your Highness," Phillip said as he examined the sword. "At daybreak we shall continue on to rescue this Princess."

As he was about to lay down next to Hansel, an arrow struck, barely missing Phillip's foot.

"I think we have company," Phillip said as he looked up, in time for another arrow to strike, this time shooting Phillip straight through the shoulder, pinning him to the tree behind him with a forceful impact enough to shake the branches. Phillip screamed in pain as Hansel got up and tried to pull the arrow out.

"I wouldn't bother," the Huntsman said as he rode up, his arrow drawn and ready to fire again. "I'll just put another one right through his heart."

"Who are you?" Hansel asked, picking up the sword and shield.

"I am the Huntsman, and I have been tasked to kill you both," the Huntsman said as he fired his next arrow directly at Hansel.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. The Gang's All Here

**Princes of Grimm #6**

 **"The Gang's All Here"**

 _11 Years Ago_

10 year old Prince Frederick was in the nearby village near the castle with his parents, who were doing the monthly visit. The Prince was bored and there weren't many kids his age in the village to play with, so he decided to wait in the carriage until it was time to go.

 _"Frederick,"_ a voice whispered as the boy looked around. _"Frederick..."_

"Who's there?" the Prince asked as he looked out the window. The boy looked over toward a house where he thought he saw someone his own age, who quickly ran around the corner. Frederick got out of the carriage and rushed, seeing no one there.

 _"Frederick,"_ the voice whispered again, this time coming from the forest. The Prince wandered closer, nervously approaching the sound of the voice. As he got closer to the woods, a pair of gloved hands reached out and grabbed him.

The Huntsman's orders had been made clear: He was to take the boy deep into the woods and kill him, making sure his body was never found. The orders had come from his Queen, whom he obeyed loyally.

Taking Frederick as far away as he could, the Huntsman tossed Frederick to the ground, where the boy cried in fear of the man as he begged for his mother and father to save him. He tried to pick himself up and started running, but quickly tripped and hit his head on a rock, knocking himself out. The Huntsman walked over to the unconscious child and raised his sword, staring at the boy's innocent face. He brought the sword down, stabbing the earth with it as he let out a sigh.

"Even though it goes against my Queen's wishes, I can not kill an innocent boy," the Huntsman said. "But she also can not know that you live, child. From this day forth, you will not leave these woods, as they will now be your home. No soul shall ever know that you existed."

* * *

Over the next ten years, Frederick grew up under the tutelage of the Huntsman, learning everything the man had to teach him. Having hit his head on the rock, the boy had no memory of who he was, or where he had come from. The Huntsman used the boy's amnesia to his advantage, telling Frederick that he was the Huntsman's son, and that his mother had died when the boy was young.

As the child grew, Frederick learned the ways of the forest and its creatures; he learned to hunt not for sport, but to feed himself; he learned how to handle both a sword and a bow, becoming the best marksman in the land; He learned how to track even the most elusive prey. There wasn't an animal in the woods that could outrun him when he picked up its trail. The Huntsman became proud of the boy he'd come to think of as his son.

But one day the Huntsman grew ill. He knew he wouldn't live much longer, and soon was on his deathbed.

"My son," the Huntsman said as Frederick stood over him, holding the man's hand. "These last ten years, I have come to love you as a son. I spared your life, not expecting to grow to love you as I have. I am proud of you, Frederick, but I shall not last past nightfall."

"Don't say that, father," Frederick said with tears in his eyes. "You will be strong again. You still have much to teach me."

"No, I have taught you all that I know," the Huntsman told him as he coughed. "You are ready to go out into the world and claim your destiny."

The Huntsman died a short time later, Frederick still holding his hand. Frederick buried his father just outside of the cottage that was buried in the center of the woods, visiting him ightly to talk to his dead father. He wasn't yet ready to go out into the world, but when he was, it would under the guise of the Huntsman to honor the man who raised him.

* * *

 _Now_

The Huntsman aimed his arrow at Hansel, who raised his shield in self defense. Time seemed to slow down as the arrow made its way towards the young man. As he raised his shield, the weight caused him to stumble backward, just as the arrow deflected off of the shield, ricocheting off of a tree and back toward the Huntman's horse. The arrow hit the horse in the leg, causing it to toss the Huntsman off of its back before running off.

"Well, well, looks like the sword is on the other foot," Hansel smirked as he held his sword at the Huntsman, who kicked it out of Hansel's hand before sweep kicking the boy to the ground before holding his boot to the boy's throat.

"You got lucky, boy," the Huntsman told him. "Now it ends."

"No!" Phillip shouted as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, holding back the pain aas he grabbed the shield and rammed the Huntsman, knocking him off of the boy. "Leave him alone!"

"Finally, a challenge," the Huntsman smirked under his mask. "But can you fight me with just one arm?"

The Huntsman punched Phillip off of him as he stood up, just as Hansel jumped onto his back, holding on as the Huntsman thrashed around. "Okay, two against one is so not fair!"

He finally managed to toss Hansel off, but not before the boy snatched his mask as he was tossed into the grass. Hansel tried to pick himself up Phillip ran up behind the Huntsman, who raised his fist as Phillip got close, running right into it. Phillip fell backward as the Huntsman picked up Phillip's sword. "I tire of this. You both shall die now."

It was then that the a branch fell off of the tree that Phillip had been pinned to, dropping right on top of the Huntsman. Hansel quickly grabbed the sword from him.

"I win," Hansel smirked as Phillip picked himself up.

"Just make my death quick," the Huntsman told him as he accepted defeat.

Phillip took the sword from Hansel and lifted the heavy tree branch up. "No one's dying today."

"You defeated me in battle, you must either take my life, or my servitude," the Huntsman said. "Those are the rules."

"Servitude?" Hansel asked. "I don't know, I'm kind of used to handling things on my own."

"Hansel, wait, we're going up against a group of witches. At least that's what you say," Phillip told him. "We could use an extra sword."

Hansel looked up at the Huntsman. "Okay, I guess you're with us. You're not going to try to kill us again, are you?"

"I am your under your servitude, it's the Huntsman code of honor," the Huntsman told him. "My father instilled his values into me from a young age. So, what do you wish of me?"

"We're on a quest to save a princess," Hansel told him. "I'll explain everything along the way. I have a feeling it's going to be a long walk. So, do you have a name?"

"I am the Huntsman," the man said as they started walking.

"Yeah, but what's your name?" Hansel asked again.

"I don't have a name, my father never gave me one," the Huntsman told him. "He always called me 'son' or 'boy'. He said it too difficult to name me after my mother passed."

"Either that or he just sucked at naming," Phillip said as the Huntsman just glared at him. "Kidding!"

"Do not speak of my father in such a way," the Huntsman told him.

"Let's just get to Aurora's kingdom," Hansel said as he walked ahead of them. "I want to get this adventure over with."

* * *

Thomas had entered the throne room, kneeling before King Hubert. He had been cleaned up and given new clothes and boots, along with a shield. Hubert stood up and handed the young man a newly crafted sword.

"With this sword, you are to strike down the dark fairy Maleficent," Hubert told the young coal miner. "And if you succeed, you are to bring me back her horns as proof of her death."

"Yes, my King," Thomas said as he stood up. "I shall do this for you, and the kingdom."

"You will be escorted to the edge of the kingdom, where you will cross the land bridging our kingdom to that of the Moors," Hubert told him. "From there you will find a way into Maleficent's Moors and kill her. You do understand that once you set foot into her land, you will no longer be under the protection of me or my people?"

"Yes, my King," Thomas said. "I understand the risks, and I am willing to do this."

"Then go, and may you stay safe," Hubert said as he put his hands on the young man's shoulders. "I look forward to your return, where you shall be greatly rewarded."

The guards entered the room and escorted Thomas out, where he would be taken by horseback to the edge of the kingdom to begin his journey.

* * *

"I'm not sure I believe in this fairy tale," the Huntsman said as he walked in front of Hansel. "Witches and time travel? It all seems a bit farfetched."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing," Phillip said as he carried the shield and sword for Hansel. "But part of me feels like I do want to believe. I've always wanted to go on a real adventure where I get to save the girl."

"You'll see when we get to Aurora's kingdom," Hansel said. "Phillip's kiss will wake her up and then hopefully that'll fix everything."

"You said other Princes were affected by this, too," the Huntsman said. "Do you know which ones?"

"I think... all of them," Hansel replied. "I think me trying to save Phillip might have caused a backlash and put everyone in peril."

"Well, that's just great," the Huntsman told him. "So, what if this whole plan of kissing a princess doesn't work? What if you have to get all the Princes together with their princesses for this thing to work out? Do you realize how much royalty there is out in the world?"

"I guess I hadn't thought about that," Hansel replied. "Then I guess the best bet would be making the witches reverse what they did."

"Good luck with that, kid," Phillip said with a laugh. "A prince, a pauper, and a hunter against some all powerful witches? I don't see that fight ending well for us."

"Agreed," the Huntsman said as he looked back at Phillip. "Let's just say that you're not completely insane, and there is something wrong all the Princes. And let's say we can fix all of this. What happens to you and me while Phillip here is sitting high on his throne again?"

"I guess we go back to our normal lives," Hansel told him as he thought about it. "I'll go back to being a poor village boy and you'll probably-"

"Be exactly what I am now," the Huntsman told him. "This life is all I've ever known. I can't imagine what else I would be doing."

"I think we're close to Princess Aurora's kingdom," Phillip said as they approached the end of the forest. "There it is, the castle. It's still a long walk from here, but I think we can make it before sunset."

"When we get there, you guys had better let me do the talking," Hansel told his friends. "I guess since I'm royalty and all now."

The Huntsman followed the two on the dirt path to the castle. "Yeah, a royal pain in the-"

* * *

The riders dropped Thomas off at the edge of the kingdom, leaving him with the supplies he could carry.

"You shall go on foot from here," the first rider said. "Good luck, brave one. We look forward to your return, IF you return."

The two riders turned their horses around and rode off as Thomas took a deep breath. He looked out over the grassy field separating the kingdom from the Moors and started walking. He had a long trek ahead of him.

The trio of Hansel, Phillip, and the Huntsman arrived at the castle gates, where the guards approached them.

"Who goes there!" the guard shouted as he drew his sword.

"I am Prince Hansel of the neighboring kingdom," Hansel said. "This is my servant boy, Phillip-"

"Boy?" Phillip whispered under his breath.

"-And my protector," Hansel continued. We have come to see the king on important business."

"The king is busy," the guard told him.

"But we're here to wake up Princess Aurora," Hansel told him. "We have brought true love's kiss."

"That's all well and good, but I'm afraid your Princess is in another castle," the guard told him. "The dark fairy Maleficent spirited her away after her spell put the princess into a deep slumber."

"Do you know where she took Princess Aurora?" Hansel asked.

"There's a rumor that she took the Princess to the Moors," the guard told him. "But the Moors are protected by dark magics, and a thick wall of poisonous thorns. No mortal man has ever made it out of the Moors and lived to tell the tale."

Hansel looked at Phillip and the Huntsman. "Well, boys, are you up for a trip to the Moors?"

"No," the two young men said in unison.

"Well, too bad, we're going anyway!" Hansel ordered them.

* * *

Maleficent looked at the stone form of her raven familiar, Diablo as it sat on the stump in front of her. Her dark magic couldn't undo the good magic of the three fairies who had raised Aurora for most of her life, just as the fairies couldn't undo her sleeping spell.

"I suppose he does make a nice paperweight," the dark fairy said to herself. "But I need a new familiar. Someone who can be my spy and if need be, fight for his mistress. But where to find one on such short notice?"

A gentle breeze started blowing as Maleficent closed her eyes and smiled to herself. "Well, well, it seems like we're about to have guests. Let us prepare for him and welcome him warmly. After all, once he arrives, he will never leave."

* * *

Thomas had arrived at the edge of the Moors, just after nightfall. The cover of darkness, he figured, would give him cover to slip into the Moors undetected. As he got closer, he lit a torch and held it up, seeing the large thorn wall that was surrounding the land.

"There must be a weak point somewhere so I can slip through," Thomas told himself as he held the torch close to the wall to examine it. "I must avenge the Princess."

As he walked along, a small hole opened in the wall not too far from him. It was barely big enough to squeeze through, with thorns poking out that would surely hurt if he made the attempt.

"You have got to be kidding me," Thomas said as he thought about it. He could spend the entire night looking for a way in, or he could take this entrance. "It's for my kingdom."

Thomas started climbing through, the thorns already starting to poke at him. He just hoped they weren't poisonous.

* * *

"Maleficent lives in the Moors, she's the one who cursed Princess Aurroa," Hansel told the others as they rode their horses across the land separating Aurora's land from the Moors. "So we can end all this quickly by taking her down and forcing her to tell us how to break the spell."

"You know, I just had a thought," the Huntsman said. "You said the timeline changed and that Phillip here is now a poor peasant and now you're the Prince. What if it's not his kiss that wakes this girl up, but yours?"

"Excuse me?" Hansel asked. "I can't be Aurora's true love, I'm only 12."

"And she's 16," Phillip reminded him. "What if the Huntsman is right? What if you're the one who can do it with your royal blood?"

"Guys, I'm telling you, it's not me, it couldn't be because-" Hansel said as his horse stopped. The trio had arrived at the Moors. "This is it."

"Look at that wall," Phillip told them. "There's no way we'll get past that."

Hansel looked at Phillip's sword as it sat in the sheath. "We may have a magic weed killer right here."

* * *

Thomas had gotten through the other side of the wall, scraped and bloodied. Most of his shirt and pants had been torn off along the way, leaving just the most private of extremities covered, and even that was barely hanging by a thread. Luckily he had still managed to hang onto the dagger that was to be buried into the dark fairy.

"Hard part's over," Thomas said as he clutched the knife while walking along, ready to begin his final task. As he walked away from the wall, the hole he had climbed through sealed itself so that no one else would be able to enter.

As he walked along, Maleficent's glowing eyes opened up in the shadows, watching Thomas as he searched for her. The wind blew again, warning Maleficent of others just outside of the Moors. She waved her hand, sending her dark magic to awaken the Moor's defenses.

* * *

"And you're sure this is going to work?" Phillip asked as he looked at the sword in his hands.

"Your sword and shield are enchanted," Hansel told him. "They're what protected me from the changes to this time. The sword is what killed Maleficent the first time. It might have an effect on anything that has her dark magic in it. Try cutting the wall of thorns."

"Okay, here goes," Phillip said as Hansel and the Huntsman stood back, unaware that the trees were starting to rise up behind them, ready to defend the Moors. The branches started reaching out for them, grabbing Hansel as the Huntsman jumped out of the way.

"Dark magic, indeed!" the Huntsman said as he drew his sword. "Phillip, we are under attack!"

Phillip turned away from the wall, holding his sword nervously. "What do I do?"

"What do you do? You kill the sap out of these trees!" the Huntsman shouted as he swung his sword, chopping off the branch of an attacking tree, barely missing Hansel's leg.

"Hey, watch it!" Hansel shouted.

"Sorry," the Huntsman said as more trees started walking toward him. "Today, peasant boy!"

"I can do this," Phillip said as he swung his sword, accidentally sending it flying into the trunk of the tree holding Hansel, barely missing the boy's groin.

"I think I might be safer with the trees!" Hansel shouted.

Phillip rushed over and tried pulling his sword out, but found it was stuck. "Okay, this might be bad."

"You think!?" Hansel shouted, trying to get out of the grip of the tree holding him.

"So many trees," the Huntsman said as he continued to slice and dice at the advancing trees. "Dammit, I'm a Huntsman, not a woodcutter!"

It was then that a buzzing sound was heard as the grinding of a buzzsaw cut into the tree holding Hansel, once again barely missing his leg.

"Why is everyone out to kill me?" Hansel asked.

"What in the world is that?" the Huntsman asked as he cut the branch holding Hansel. Phillip managed to pull his sword out of the tree as it fell over. A pair of dual buzzsaws flew forward, cutting the branches off of another tree coming towards them.

"Holy cow, who is that?" Hansel asked as a fast moving shadowy figure started taking down the trees in rapid order.

"I don't know, but I'm not letting him take all the action!" the Huntsman shouted as he joined in, slicing at the remaining trees while Phillip stood back with Hansel.

* * *

"Where are you, demon?" Thomas asked, ready to strike as soon as he found his target. "I'll make your death quick and painless."

"Oh, how sweet," Maleficent's voice echoed around him. "Too bad I won't do the same for you. You forget where you are, boy. This is my kingdom that you have chosen to desecrate with your actions."

A vine grabbed Thomas's hand, forcing him to drop the knife. Another vine grabbed his other hand, and two others grabbed his ankles, forcing him to kneel, just as green hellfire sprung up in front of him. Maleficent appeared as the flames died down, putting her hand under the young man's chin, raising his head to face her.

"Not so charming now, are we?" Maleficent smirked.

* * *

The trees were all laying dead around the group as the Huntsman wiped his brow. "I haven't had a workout like that in a quite a while."

"Are they all gone?" Phillip asked as he walked out with his sword. "Is it safe?"

"No thanks to you, coward," the Huntsman told him.

"Hey, I can't help it if I don't know how to wield a sword!" Phillip told him.

Hansel got between them before they could get near each other. "Would you wo stop it? We're here to stop Maleficent! And I want to know who the guy with the weird saw is."

The man stepped out of the shadows, dressed in rags with shoulder length black hair. He had a blindfold wrapped around his eyes while holding a saw in each hand.

"Who are you?" Hansel asked.

"Your friendly neighborhood woodcutter," the man said. "But you can call me Cameron."

"Cameron?" Hansel asked. "As in... Prince Cameron?"

"There's no Prince here, young man," Cameron said as he looked over at him, hearing the sound of his voice. "The prince died a long time ago. I'm just a simple woodcutter now."

"Simple my peasant butt," Phillip said as he looked at the saw in his hand. "I've never seen such a device."

"Oh, these? Just a little something that I've been working on for a while, this was their first test run," Cameron told him.

"Where did you come from?" the Huntsman asked.

"That is a long story," Cameron told them. "I've been living in this area for a while, now. I heard someone in trouble and decided to come help."

"Well, thank goodness for that," Hansel said as he looked up at Cameron. "We could really use your help to get into the Moors. We have a dark fairy to capture."

* * *

"Let me go, demon!" Thomas shouted. "Make this a fair fight!"

"Fair?" Maleficent asked him with a laugh. "You have no idea what the word even means, boy. You chose to set foot into the Moors, and now your fate is in my hands. The only question is: What do I do with you now?"

Thomas struggled with the vines as Maleficent picked up the dagger the young man had brought o assassinate her. She held it in her hands and smiled.

"I could send you back to King Stefan in pieces," Maleficent said as she stared at the young assassin. "Or I could keep you around and torture you for a few years, destroying your mind and soul in the process. Yes, make you a former shell of your former self, a heaping mass of jelly that no Princess would ever want to be in the same room with. Yes, I could make an example of you to anyone who would dare think of coming to my kingdom! You would be the poster boy to make others fear and worship me! Eh, but who has the time?"

Maleficent then took the knife and stabbed Thomas in the stomach with it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. A Charming Curse

**Princes of Grimm #7**

 **"A Charming Curse"**

 _19 Years Ago_

The infant Prince Thomas was sleeping soundly in his crib as a menacing black mist slowly crept into his bedroom, heading toward his crib. It began to slowly surround the sleeping prince until the crib was fully engulfed.

The next morning, the King and Queen had found an empty crib with no trace of anyone having been in the room. The entire kingdom was soon turned upside down to find the baby Prince, but no trace of the baby boy was ever found without the kingdom, nor the neighboring kingdoms.

No, the baby boy was taken far away from his kingdom, the dark magic that had taken him had deposited him deep into a coal mine, where the baby would surely die. And he would have, had it not been for a poor coal miner who had come to work early.

"I do not believe this," the man said as he picked the baby up. There was nothing to identify the baby outside of a rattle with the name 'Thomas' on it. "Who would abandon such an innocent creature?"

The man took the baby home with him, where him and his wife decided to keep the child and raise him as their own, despite having little money as it was. A child would be an even bigger strain on them. Thomas's adopted father would have to put in even longer hours at the mines just to put food on the table.

Soon, the stress of supporting a family took its toll on the man, and he died a few winters later, leaving Thomas and his mother alone. At the age of six, Thomas had to drop out of school and begin working in the coal mine full time to support himself and his mother.

Day in and day out, Thomas would work from sunrise to sunset with little time for rest to make sure him and his mother were able to survive. But the hard work helped Thomas grow into a strong young man, who loved his mother dearly.

Sadly, Thomas's adopted mother passed away the previous winter, leaving Thomas alone in the world. As she lay on her deathbed, her final words were to tell Thomas how proud she was of having raised a strong young man whose only goal was to make sure his mother was provided for.

After that, Thomas continued working in the mine, but less so than he had in years. Now he only had to provide for himself and wasn't sure what to do with the rest of his free time. Then one day, the King's men came calling, needing a brave soul to on a dangerous quest.

And with no family or friends to speak of, Thomas knew what he had to do...

* * *

 _Today_

Rapunzel just sighed as she stared out from the window of her tower. The sun was starting to set and night was falling on another day where she was stuck inside the tower. Not far from her were the sleeping Princesses Aurora and Snow White, who were both under glass cases in their death like trance.

"I never realized how boring this is until I got two roommates who can't even talk," Rapunzel said as she stared at the setting sun. "I wish you two would at least tell me your names. I'll bet you two have some interesting stories about how you got to be like this."

"Don't badger the guests, dear," Dame Gothel said as she entered the room. "They're trying to get their beauty sleep."

"Mother, do I seem... different?" Rapunzel asked as she turned around. "I feel like I'm suddenly... missing something, or someone."

"What are you talking about, my child? I'm right here, like I always have been," Gothel told her with a smile. "We'll always have each other."

"I know, it's just... I've had dreams. About a man, and babies. And a castle," Rapunzel said.

"Nonsensical fairy tales," Gothel told her. "Those books of yours, filling your head with fantasies that are never going to happen. We've had this conversation far too many times. You are to never leave this tower, for your own safety. Besides, now you have a bigger task, which is guarding our guests in case the horrible creatures who did this to them come for them. If they show up, you are not to spare their lives, are we clear?"

"But what if they know how to wake my new friends up?" Rapunzel asked. "Shouldn't I capture them first?"

"No!" Gothel said, slamming her fist down on the table. "You are to KILL. THEM. There is no other option here, my daughter. It is the only way to protect them, and you. Promise me, my child, that if these men ever show up, that will not hesitate to take their lives."

"I- I promise," Rapunzel said, not sure she could keep her promise.

"I know it's a difficult promise, baby, but it's one that's best for everyone," Gothel told her as she kissed Rapunzel's forehead. "I love you, dear."

"And I love you, mother," Rapunzel said as she stared at the glass cases.

* * *

Thomas felt the sharpness of the dagger enter his body as he could only stare up at Maleficent.

"Oh, don't look so surprised," Maleficent said as he stared at the dagger. "Did you honestly think you could come to the Moors and leave here alive? You were dead the second the signed up for this quest, child."

"The Princess must be avenged," Thomas said, his voice quivering as he remained on his knees as the life started to drain from his body.

"Avenged?" Maleficent laughed as she turned to face him. "I have given the Princess a gift that few on this planet shall ever receive. The gift of peace. In her current sleep, she can't be harmed. Her sleep allows her to remain beautiful forever, untouched by the coldness of this world. No, my boy, I have not cursed Aurora; I have made sure people like you can never sully her beauty."

Thomas was getting too weak to even lift his head to look at her. In another few moments, he would be dead.

"Such a strong child," Maleficent said as she put her hand under his chin and raised his head. "Perhaps death isn't the answer for you, boy. You see, I am without my beloved Diablo. It turns out the magic that cursed him also survived the time alterations, making him forever a stone statue. But fear not, I wouldn't turn you into a raven. You aren't worthy of such beauty. No, I shall have to find a more... suitable form for you. One that will allow you to serve my every whim."

Maleficent thought for a moment, then got an evil look on her face and raised her arms to cast a spell.

* * *

"I can't believe Phillip took off without us," Gretel said as she saw the carriage arrive as she stood along with Jack and Pinocchio . "They must have gone to Princess Aurora's kingdom without us. I could just kill that brother of mine."

"The real one or the Prince who claims to be your brother?" Pinocchio asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Jack told her. "They've already got a huge head start on us."

"They're on foot, we've got a carriage," Gretel said.

"Yeah, but the driver's not going to take us anywhere but Hansel's castle," Jack reminded her.

"Who said anything about taking the driver?" Gretel asked.

"I knew I liked this girl for a reason," Jack said as the trio planned.

* * *

"We've combed every inch of this thorn wall, there's no getting in," the Huntsman said. "We're going to have to cut our way in."

"Phillip's sword is enchanted," Hansel told them. "It should have an effect on the wall."

Phillip looked down at the sword in his hand. "Okay, I guess I could try it."

"What of your magic blades?" the Huntsman asked the Woodcutter. "Surely they can cut through this wall as well."

"What, these?" the Woodcutter asked. "I just threw these together to help make the job go faster. They run on mashed bananas."

"Whoever heard of a blind woodcutter?" Hansel asked.

"I may be blind, but I still have my other senses, little girl," the Woodcutter told him as he patted Hansel's head.

Phillip raised his sword and slashed at the thorn wall, making a long gash in it. The piece that he sliced started withering and dying. He pulled his sword back and started slicing further into the wall, cutting deeper into it as the part he was cutting into started withering at his sword's touch.

"It's working!" Hansel shouted. "We'll be in there in no time!"

* * *

What remained of Thomas's clothes lay in a pile on the ground as Maleficent petted her new familiar. A black cat with piercing yellow eyes sat in her arms as she stroked its fur while it purred soothingly.

"You are now my familiar, child," Maleficent said as she carried the cat with her. "You are mine, and mine alone to command. You will tend to my every wish, and obey my every desire."

She stared down into her cauldron and saw the image of Phillip breaking through her thorn wall.

"Can't Grimhilde do anything right? Why is her Huntsman assisting Phillip? No matter,, he won't leave the Moors alive," Maleficent said as she put her new familiar down on the ground. "This is going to call for something... special. Something to make sure that none of these intruders never bother me or my Moors again."

* * *

"If the Princess is here, she'll be well guarded," Phillip said as he climbed through the open hole in the wall. The Huntsman helped the Woodcutter and Hansel through before climbing in himself. "We must be prepared for anything."

"Cat!" Hansel shouted as he spotted the black cat jump out in front of them. The Huntsman just stared at him for a second.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the Huntsman shouted as he picked up the cat. "It's just a harmless cat. Isn't that right, little fella?"

The cat hissed at the Huntsman and swiped its sharp claw, cutting through the sleeve of his shirt and drawing blood. The Huntsman dropped the cat, and in an instant it pounced from the ground, landing on Hansel's face, hissing and clawing.

"I hate cats!" Hansel shouted as he tried to pull the cat off of his face.

"Don't just stand there, stab it!" the Huntsman shouted.

"And kill Hansel in the process?" Phillip asked as he tried to pull the cat off of Hansel as he thrashed around. "Are you insane?"

"Stand back, I'll take care of it!" the Woodcutter shouted as he started his saw.

"Can we do this without stabbing my face or cutting it off?" Hansel shouted as Phillip pulled the cat off and tossed it away. He drew his sword as the cat scampered between Phillip's legs and disappeared into a bush.

"Is that the best you've got, fairy?" Phillip asked as he looked around. "Come out and face us!"

Maleficent's laugh was heard all around them as the group stood at each other's backs, ready for just about anything.

"Fools, you've signed your death warrants by coming here," Maleficent told them as her voice echoed all around. "The Moors will be your burial ground!"

"Oh, yeah, bring it on!" Phillip shouted. "We're going to rescue the princess!"

"Rescue the Princess?" Maleficent laughed. "Boy, even if you were to somehow get the better of me, there is no princess for you here."

"You lie!" Hansel shouted.

"Do I?" Maleficent asked with a confident tone. "Come further into the Moors and find out."

"She's trying to trick us," Hansel told the others. "She has to be here. Come on!"

"This boy is going to get us killed," the Huntsman told Phillip.

"Perhaps, but at least we'll slay a demon fairy doing it," Phillip replied, feeling more confident with his sword now.

* * *

Maleficent was watching them from a safe distance, smirking as she watched them. She waved her hand to alert the Moor's defenses.

"Tear them apart, except for the boy. I have special plans for him."

* * *

"I told you I could drive this thing, no problem!" Pinocchio said as he struggled to keep the horse and carriage from veering off the road.

"It's a good thing your nose can't grow from lying anymore!" Jack said as he and Gretel felt every bump in the road along the way. "Are you seriously trying to hit everything laying in the road?"

"You mean I'm not supposed to?" Pinocchio asked as he looked back at them. He ran over another large bump as Gretel fell into Jack's arms. He blushed as they quickly separated.

"We probably would have been better off walking," Gretel told him.

"Maybe I should take over driving," Jack said. "Pull over, kid, I'll take over."

"Aw, I was getting the hang of it," Pinocchio said as he came to a stop. As he climbed down, Jack got out of the carriage, just as a wolf's howling was heard in the distance.

"I don't like the sound of that," Jack said.

"It's just a wolf," Pinocchio told him. "How bad can one wolf be?"

"Isn't there a story about a wolf swallowing a grandmother whole?" Gretel asked as the howling was heard again. Pinocchio jumped into the carriage along with her as Jack just shook his head.

"Next stop, Princess Aurora's kingdom," Jack said as he snapped the reigns, but the back wheels on the carriage suddenly broke off. "Gee, I wondered how that could have happened? It couldn't possibly be because someone ran over every sharp rock in the road."

"That's right, blame the guy responsible," Pinocchio said. "We can ride horseback the rest of the way, can't we?"

"Yeah, you take that one, and me and... Gretel," Jack said as he blushed. "Will take this one."

"Let's just hurry, I want to find Phillip and slap him for ditching us," Gretel said as she climbed onto the horse. "Let's go!"

* * *

The moon was shining down into the Moors as the group continued on, seeing all the piercing yellow eyes in the darkness watching their every move.

"I have this really bad feeling that we're horribly outnumbered," the Huntsman said as he looked around.

"Courage, friends," Cameron said as he listened around to hear what was coming. "We're not beaten yet."

Phillip looked down at his sword, then looked at Hansel. "Do you really think we stand a chance against this witch?"

"You've beaten her before," Hansel said as he looked up at his hero. "And you can do it again. I know you can. You're the best."

"He is a pauper with no sword wielding skills," the Huntsman reminded him as he drew his bow and arrow. "I am the best fighter in this group, never forget that."

"Yeah, and you got bested by a 12-year-old," Phillip reminded him as everything in the Moors, from the animals to the animated trees, sprung out at once. "Form a circle! Don't let anything inside!"

The four stood back to back to protect each other as the creatures flew toward them. The Huntsman shot his arrows to keep the trees at bay, while Cameron swiped at anything he heard coming in his direction. Phillip slashed his sword to strike down everything trying to kill him, while Hansel used a tree branch to keep his attackers away.

"There's too many of them!" the Huntsman shouted as he ran out of arrows, then started using his bow as a weapon.

"We can't let the witches win!" Hansel shouted as his arm started getting tired. "I won't let them win!"

"Calm down, kid," the Huntsman told him as his bow broke. He resorted to punching the attacking trees and animals. "Why is this so important to you?"

Before Hansel could reply, Maleficent's laughter was heard all around them. The attacking animals and trees stopped and slowly backed away into the darkness as the dark fairy stepped out of the shadows.

"Poor children, you are tired and worn," Maleficent smirked. "I offer one final chance. Surrender yourselves to me and I may consider sparing your lives. Maybe."

"Never," Hansel told her. "You destroyed my friend's lives."

"And I made yours infinitely better," Maleficent reminded him. "You could be living your dream, boy. You could be living as royalty, staying in your huge castle, and all you had to do was stay out of my affairs. And were your friends truly miserable in their new situations?"

"Actually, I'm quite happy," Phillip said.

"The blind thing aside, I'm not bad, either," Cameron told them.

"See? It is you who is making things worse, child," Maleficent said as she pulled out an orb from her cloak. "I am not completely without reason. With this orb, I can erase the memories of the past day. All of you can go back to your lives."

"And if we refuse?" Hansel asked.

"You all die here," Maleficent told them. "This is the only chance I give you to walk away from the fight you can not win."

"Wait, what about the princess?" Phillip asked. "Adora-"

"Aurora," Hansel corrected.

"Aurora. What about her?" Phillip asked as he looked at Maleficent.

"And Snow White, and Rapunzel, and Cinderella?" Hansel asked. "We have lives to go back to, but what about them?"

"The Princesses are right where they need to be, do not concern yourselves with them. Take the deal," Maleficent said.

Phillip looked down at his sword. "No. This isn't right. I can't live my life knowing that others are suffering for it. Free the Princesses and you have a deal."

"You are fools if you don't accept my generous offer," Maleficent told them. "The Princesses are non negotiable."

"Then neither is surrender," Phillip said as he brought his sword down onto the orb, shattering it. The ball exploded into a bright light, sending everyone flying back. As Phillip and his friends rubbed their eyes to adjust to the moonlight again, Maleficent started laughing.

"Fools!" Maleficent shouted as green flames started rising up around not only her, but the Moors itself. "You have turned down my offer and spat in my face! And in my very own home! This insult will not go unpunished!"

"Think she's mad?" Cameron asked as the others helped him up.

"Now, pay the price for your foolishness!" Maleficent shouted as she started transforming into a massive dragon, twice the size as the one that Phillip had fought before. The dragon was several stories tall, with large black wings, scaly skin, and a long mouth, which opened to shoot a long stream of fire out.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _The Tale of Jack & The Beanstalk_

The story begins several years ago, when Jack was just a small boy. He had two loving parents, both of whom raised Jack the best they could. Jack's father was a strong man, a woodcutter, who had bought Jack his very own ax at the age of four. Jack loved that ax and followed his father everywhere with it, hoping to be a successful woodcutter, just like him.

Then one day, shortly after Jack's sixth birthday, his father just disappeared, leaving Jack and his mother all alone. And with Jack's father the only one who made any income, the two quickly had to find ways to make money. They sold everything that had to in order to keep food on the table, including several of the farm animals, several of their possessions, and Jack's ax, which he cried for weeks after having had to part with it.

Soon all they had left was the cow, which would hopefully bring in enough money to keep them fed through the winter. Jack had been tasked with taking it into town to sell it while his mother continued to look for work. Jack led the cow into the town, where hopefully someone would pay a decent price for it.

"Hey, kid, looking to sell that cow?" a shady looking man asked as he leaned against a wall.

"Yes, sir, I need to get enough money to last me and my mother through the winter," Jack told him.

"You don't need money," the man smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of beans. "You need these."

"Those wouldn't last us an hour," Jack replied as he got ready to walk away.

"But these aren't just regular beans, kid," the man told him. "They're magic. And within these beans lies a fortune. They'll take you to a place filled with riches beyond your wildest dreams."

"Then how come you don't use them to get rich?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm much too modest to use these for my own personal gain," the man told him. "I'd rather give back to the community, you see. And I'll let you have these wonderful treasures, all for your cow."

"And what if the beans aren't really magic?" Jack asked.

"Then you can return them for a full refund," the man told him. "I guarantee it. Do we have a deal?"

Riches beyond his wildest dreams? He could take care of his poor mother for the rest of her life! Jack handed him the reigns to the cow and took the beans home to his mother.

"Oh, Jack, what have you done?" Mother asked as she looked at the beans. "This is worse than the time you sold your shoes for that magic artichoke."

"Hey, I'm pulling my weight around here!" a high-pitched voice said from the counter, where an animated artichoke was sitting. "Thanks to me, you'll have all the artichokes you could ever hope to have!"

"Mother, he promised me that these beans were magic," Jack said. "We just need to plant them, and the riches will come to us!"

"My poor baby, you were suckered again," Mother said as she touched his cheek. Oh how she regretted dropping him on his head when he was a baby... for an entire day. "Go to bed, Jack, we'll figure out what to do in the morning."

Jack headed to his bedroom, dropping the beans out of the window into the soil outside. "I know you'll work. Help me get the money I need to support my dear old mother."

As Jack got into his bed, he didn't see the beans sinking into the soil outside, just as a light rain started to fall. Soon, a sprout popped out of the soil, growing bigger...

Jack woke up the next morning and got out of bed, not realizing there was no sunlight coming through his bedroom window. He headed to the kitchen in his pajamas, opening the cabinet in the hopes there would be some crumbs.

"Would you like a yummy artichoke?" Artichokey asked in his high pitched voice.

Jack simply closed the cabinet and headed back to his bedroom to get dressed and that's when he noticed the large beanstalk that was blocking the sunlight.

"What the...," Jack asked himself he looked out the window, seeing a beanstalk that reached up into the clouds. "The beans worked, but how am I supposed to get rich off of a beanstalk?"

"You could try climbing it!" Artichokey said as he jumped onto Jack's shoulder.

"For once you have a good idea, Artichokey," Jack said as he started getting dressed. "Maybe my riches lay at the top of the beanstalk! I'll climb it and get my fortune!"

Meanwhile, the man who had sold Jack the beans looked up at the towering beanstalk.

"Go get those riches, kid," Honest John said as he pulled out a large knife. "And when you get back, I'll send you to your great reward while I take all the loot."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. The End of the Beginning

**Princes of Grimm #8**

 **"The End of the Beginning"**

 _13 Years Ago_

Prince Cameron was six years old and playing in his room when he heard a from his window. He couldn't make out what it was saying, but being six years old, he was curious about the weird whispers that were beckoning him towards it.

He was holding a bouncing ball in his arms as he slowly walked to the window sill, which was on the top floor of the castle's tower. "Hello?"

 _"Come closer,"_ the voice whispered.

Cameron looked out the window and saw nothing, but as he turned away something quickly snatched him out of the open window. A single child sized boot hit the ground, as a red bouncing ball slammed down onto the ground several times before rolling away towards the bed, all the while a child's screams were heard getting further away from the window.

But the boy didn't die that day, thanks to the palace's rose garden, which broke his fall. But falling into the thorns face first had blinded him. It took a while to pull his way free from the rose bushes, where he fell into the river that ran next to the castle and got swept away, ending up in the neighboring kingdom.

The boy washed up on the shore, blinded and cut all over his body from the thorns. Luckily, an old man had been passing by and found young Cameron, taking him back to his village. Not knowing where the boy had come from, the old man nursed him back to health. When Cameron finally regained consciousness some time later, all he could remember was his name and nothing else.

The old man, having wanted a son for so very long, decided to keep the boy and raise him as his own. As the village blacksmith, he taught Cameron the craft. Even though he was blind, Cameron took to it, becoming a better blacksmith than the man who raised him. Cameron even started inventing new ways to make his father's work easier.

Cameron soon found a new craft: Woodcutting. He even crafted a saw that ran on coconut oil to make the job go faster. And it just so happened that on the day he went out to test his new invention, he ran across a group of young men on a quest...

* * *

"A dragon," the Huntsman said as he held his sword, looking up at Maleficent's altered form. "You guys dragged me all the way here to get killed by a dragon?"

"How do you think I feel?" Phillip asked as he held his sword, trying to get the hang of it. "At least you know how to use your sword!"

"Uh, guys? A little less arguing and a little more fighting?" Hansel asked as he pushed Cameron out of the way of some streaming fire from the dragon's mouth.

The Huntsman went to strike Maleficent, but was knocked away by her tail. Phillip went running at her, but tripped and hit the ground, just in time to avoid being hit by fire.

"Phillip, your shield and sword are enchanted!" Hansel shouted. "You can kill her!"

"Oh, that's right, put it all on me," Phillip said as he tried to pick himself up. "ALright you, unholy bitch, time to put you down!"

"Ooh, nice one!" Cameron said as he stood up. "Which one said that?"

The Huntsman got up and grabbed his sword as the dragon started shooting a long stream of fire at him. Phillip jumped in front and blocked it with the shield, hoping Hansel was flames bounced off of the shield as the dragon swung its tail at them. Phillip and the Huntsman jumped, both striking the tail with their swords as the creature screamed out in pain.

"I think we hurt it," Phillip smiled.

"Let's do it again," the Huntsman suggested as Hansel tried to get Cameron out of the line of fire.

"I think they might just pull it off," Hansel said as the dragon spotted him. It reached down and picked Hansel up.

"You," Maleficent said in an echoing voice. "You are the cause of all of this. Now you will pay!"

"Hey, you leave my little buddy alone!" Phillip shouted as he stabbed the dragon in the leg. It screamed in pain as Hansel fell toward the ground. The Huntsman took a running start and jumped, catching Hansel before he could hit the ground. "This ends now!"

Phillip ran and jumped toward Maleficent, stabbing the dragon in the chest with the sword. The creature let out a massive roar as it fell back. Phillip fell backwards, hitting the ground and knocking himself unconscious as the dragon was engulfed in green flames, blinding Hansel and the Huntsman as they shielded their eyes.

When they were able to see again, the dragon was gone. There was no sign of Maleficent anywhere, just a large charred area.

"Is everyone okay?" the Huntsman asked as he saw Phillip laying on the ground. He rolled him over onto his back and checked him. "He's alive, just knocked out. He should wake up soon."

"Is it over?" Hansel asked. "Is she dead?"

"She has to be, Phillip stabbed her in the chest," the Huntsman said.

"But did he stab her in the heart?" Cameron asked. "That's the best way to kill a dragon."

"She'd still be here fighting us if she were still alive," Hansel told them. "And if she's dead, maybe that fixed the timeline."

Phillip started moaning as the Huntsman helped him sit up. "Do you feel any different?"

"Do you feel like a Prince?" Hansel asked.

"I feel like I just fought a dragon and got my butt handed to me," Phillip told them. "I told you, kid, I'm not a Prince."

"So, now what?" the Huntsman asked as he looked at Hansel. "It looks like whatever you were trying to fix is still broken."

"Not if he kisses his Princess," Hansel said, snapping his fingers. "We have to find Aurora. Then she'll wake up and this should be over."

"This kid's going to get us killed," the Huntsman said as he helped Phillip up. " You going to be okay?"

"Well, I think I'm going to be sore in the morning," Philip told him. "But other than that I think I'm good. So, how do we find the Princess now? Wasn't Maleficent our only lead?"

Hansel was about to reply when he heard someone moaning. The group headed toward some fallen brush and started digging, finding Thomas buried underneath.

"It's a guy," Phillip said.

"It's a... naked guy," the Huntsman said as he looked up at the sky.

"Are you okay?" Hansel asked as he took off his cape and wrapped it around Thomas's waist. "I think I know you. You're... Prince Thomas."

"I'm not a Prince," Thomas whispered as he stood up, feeling really dazed. "I don't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember is being summoned to the castle by the King."

"Thomas's life was screwed up by the curse, as well," Hansel told them as Phillip and the Huntsman helped Thomas walk along. "I think... all the Princes were. Not just you guys, but everyone with royal blood. Something must have happened when I tried to save Phillip back in the cave."

"Oh, way to go," Cameron told him. "So instead of four Princes getting cursed, everyone got a piece of it."

"I didn't mean to," Hansel said as he lagged behind. "I just wanted to save Phillip."

"Yeah, I'm noticing that when you said you wanted to stop those witches, only Phillip's name seem to come up," the Huntsman told him. "Even though there were four Princes. What's up with that?"

"Yeah?" Thomas and Cameron asked.

"Don't gang up on me," Hansel told them. "If I hadn't gotten you guys together-"

"I'd be at home with my family," Phillip said.

"I'd be on my way back to my village with fresh cut wood," Cameron said.

"I'd be in my cottage, honing my skills," the Huntsman said.

"I'd... probably be dead," Thomas said as he shrugged.

"Look, kid, I get that you wanted to stop something bad from happening," Phillip sighed. "But maybe it's best we just go back to what we were doing before you showed up. Maybe in this world, Aurora's meant to be rescued by someone else?"

"Yeah, kid, it's over, Maleficent's gone and it changed nothing," the Huntsman said as they headed for the exit. "Let's just go our separate ways before someone gets killed."

"I just wanted to help," Hansel whispered as he watched the others leave the Moors. As they walked out, Thomas's eyes briefly flashed a solid yellow before returning to their normal color.

* * *

Grimhilde was watching the group leave the Moors after Maleficent's defeat. She watched the overhead view from her cauldron as she waved her hand, making the image disappear.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," the witch said with a sigh. "It looks like I'll have to finish what Maleficent started," Grimhilde went to her potion cabinet and started looking around, pulling out a small green vile. "This will do. I'll cast a spell over the forest and turn it into deathtrap that they will never walk out of!"

Grimhilde headed to her cauldron and poured in the other ingredients, adding the green vile last. "This spell will wear off after 12 hours, just long enough to destroy those fools before they can interfere further with our plans!"

* * *

Gretel and her group had finally made it to Aurora's castle, having just found out that they've missed Hansel. They stood outside of the castle walls as Gretel leaned against it.

"Now we have no idea where Phillip is," Gretel said. "I am going to strangle my brother when I find him."

"The guard said he was looking for Aurora, so what if we found her?" Jack asked. "That might be where Phillip's headed now."

"But we don't know where Aurora is, Maleficent took her," Pinocchio told them. "And I doubt she'd be dumb enough to hide Aurora in the Moors."

"No, she'd hide her somewhere else," Gretel told her. "Someplace that no one would think to look. We need to get to the highest point in the kingdom."

"That's Notpolito Point," Jack told her as he pointed towards the west. "But it's pretty high up, probably a day or two's travel by horse."

"Then let's get going," Gretel told them as she climbed up. "We're going to find my brother."

"I love it when she takes charge," Jack said as he got onto the horse.

* * *

"So we're agreed," Phillip said as the group started heading back toward Aurora's kingdom. "We drop Hansel off at his castle, then all of us go our separate ways?"

"The sooner we get back to our old lives, the better," the Huntsman said.

"Except these aren't your old lives," Hansel told them. "Phillip, Cameron, and Thomas are supposed to be Princes. And so is Frederick if we knew where he was."

"This is the life I've always known, and I quite enjoy it," Phillip told him. "I have a family and friends, and good career ahead of me when father lets me take over his business."

"Except it's my life," Hansel said. "I know I may not have appreciated it before, but I will now if I get to put things right."

"Enough," the Huntsman told him. "No more of this alternate timeline talk. We're all going home, and we're all going to forget about this little adventure, end of story."

"It's getting dark out," Thomas said as he looked at the sun setting. "Perhaps we should make camp for the night."

"Good idea," Phillip said. "We can build a fire and get some rest for the last leg of our journey home. That looks like a good spot over there to rest."

"Fine, give up, I don't care," Hansel said angrily. "I'll finish this on my own, then you'll see that I was right."

"Persistent little thing, isn't he?" Cameron asked.

Phillip looked back at Hansel, wondering why he was suddenly caring about the boy like he was. He felt bad that they were going to abandon this odd quest, and started to think about staying with the young Prince.

"We'll collect some firewood," the Huntsman told Phillip. "You stay here with the Prince."

"Yeah, sure," Phillip said as he watched Hansel sit under a tree, where he started to cry after the other three had left. Phillip took a seat next to the boy and put an arm around his shoulder. "Sometimes I do wonder what it's like to be a Prince. To go out and rescue fair maidens and slay dragons. But I also like the life that I have. It's simple and peaceful, Hansel."

"But what about the Princess?" Hansel asked. "She needs you."

"And what if she doesn't?" Phillip asked. "What if she needs a Prince like you to kiss her?"

"My kiss won't work, I'm not her true love," Hansel replied. "Besides, I'm not exactly... into girls."

"Huh?" Phillip asked as he thought about it, then it hit him as his eyes widened.. "OOHHHHH... So you're-"

"Pretty sure," Hansel said. "I mean, there's a boy in my village that I really liked. But then he died of the plague. You can't tell the others, Phillip, I'm not ready for them to know."

"Sure, thing, your highness," Phillip told him. "Your secret is safe with me."

As the two hugged, a thick fog started rolling into the forest, causing plants to start dying immediately and cute animals to start coughing and hacking. Sharp thorns starting popping out of the larger plants as the forest started transforming into something more deadly...

* * *

Up on the mountain where Rumpelstiltskin lived, the impish creature was building a fire when a white owl flew into the cave and landed, staring at Rumpelstiltskin.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you came poking around," the creature said to the owl. "Tell your master to forget it. They're mine, and no one will take them from me! If your master has a problem with that, tell him to come face me Goblin to Goblin!"

The owl just stared at him intensely for a few seconds before it flew out of the cave to deliver the message. Rumpelstiltskin just stared into the darkness of the cave.

"I've waited too long for this, and no one will take my prize away,"

* * *

The Huntsman had started a fire as the group gathered around, just as night had fallen in the forest. To the four young men sitting around Hansel, it felt kind of familiar, like they had done this many times before.

"We'll get up at first light, we should reach Hansel's castle within a few hours," Thomas told them.

"Hey, Huntsman, I thought you were indebted to Hansel," Phillip said. "As in you can't just up and leave his side. The whole honor code thing. I mean, he did beat you fair nad square."

"That was hardly fair, and I doubt the Prince would hold me to that," the Huntsman said.

"Guess again," Hansel said with a smirk, wondering what Phillip was up to.

"And Cameron, surely a blind woodcutter with such a knack for invention could make a fortune selling his wares on the road," Phillip said to the blind man. "You could bring your family home several riches."

"Perhaps, if I could find the right people to sell my ideas to," Cameron said.

"Such as a king who would love your coconut powered saws?" Phillip asked. "They could change the way we cut down trees for firewood and homes. And Thomas, you helped us kill Maleficent, but what about bringing the Princess home to her father? Surely her father intended for you to return his child after killing the evil one?"

"Why are you suddenly pushing for us to resume this quest?" the Huntsman asked "I thought you were happy with your life?"

"I am, but... there is a Princess who is still in danger, and what kind of men would we be if we just left her to perish?" Phillip asked. "We have to at least bring her home to her parents if nothing else, then we can return to our lives."

The other three young men looked at each other.

"Very well," the Huntsman said.

"I'm in," Cameron said.

"Count me in, as well," Thomas told them. "But as soon as the Princess is found safe, this madness ends."

"Thanks, Phillip," Hansel told his big brother.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to pull this off," Phillip told him as he poked at the fire with a stick, just a wolf's howling was heard.

"It's just a wolf, he won't come near us as long as we keep the fire burning," Thomas told them. "We should have someone stand watch just to make sure the fire stays burning through the night. There are animals out there we don't want coming around."

"Good idea," the Huntsman said. "I'll take the first watch."

It was a few hours later, and everyone but the Huntsman was asleep around the campfire. That was about the time that the young man started hearing strange noises coming from the forest.

"Just the animals," the Huntsman told himself. "That's all."

And that's when he noticed the piercing yellow eyes from various creatures in the forest that were starting to stare out at him. He reached for his sword, wondering if this was all just his imagination. "Perhaps I'm just getting tired."

Phillip started to wake up as he looked toward what the Huntsman was staring at. "Are we some kind of trouble?"

"Perhaps," the Huntsman told him. "Wake the others up, I'll go and see what this is."

"Be careful," Phillip said as he started shaking the others to get them up. The Huntsman started walking toward the peering eyes from the darkness.

"Who is out there?" the Huntsman asked as he heard growling. That's when a small rabbit jumped out of the bushes. The Huntsman breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed blood around the rabbit's mouth, and the larger than normal fangs. "Oh, boy."

The rabbit jumped at him as Phillip smacked it with his shield, sending it flying into the bushes.

"I think it might be time to go," Phillip said as he turned and saw a large bear standing over him, looking bloodthirsty. It swiped its paw at his head as the Huntsman pulled him back.

"Run!" the Huntsman shouted as Thomas and Cameron started running. Phillip grabbed Hansel and slung him over his shoulder as the animals in the forest started leaping out at them, baring their claws and fangs at them. "Why are the animals attacking?"

"It's the witches!" Hansel shouted. "They're trying to kill us!"

"There's no place to hide in the forest!" Thomas told them. "We'll never make it out!"

"I think I know a place," Phillip said as he batted away a chipmunk. "There should be a castle in near these woods, if we're inbetween Aurora's kingdom and the one I come from. We just have to find it."

"Then there should be a marked path leading to it if we're lucky," Thomas said as they kept running with the number of animals following getting larger by the second. "There!"

"Let's just hope that whoever lives in the castle will give us sanctuary," Cameron said as Thomas held his hand while they ran along.

Grimhilde was watching them in her cauldron and laughing.

"They'll never leave the forest alive," the witch smiled to herself. "I should warn Gothel just to be on the safe side."

The group arrived outside of the castle as a pack of wolves started giving chase.

"We'll never outrun them!" Thomas shouted.

"Then go," Phillip told them as he put Hansel down. "Get Hansel into the castle. I'll keep them at bay while you escape."

"No!" Hansel shouted as the Huntsman picked him up. "You can't!"

"I'll follow as soon as I can," Phillip told him as he swung his sword at the wolves. "Go!"

The others ran to the castle and forced the door open before the rest of the animals could get them. Scratching and pawing was heard at the door as Thomas and the Huntsman barricaded it.

"We have to go back!" Hansel said with tears in his eyes. "We have to save him!"

"We'll never make it past those creatures," the Huntsman told him. "Phillip sacrificed himself to save us, and he won't have died in vain. Hansel, we're going to finish what you and Phillip started. We're going to track down every one of those witches and kill them."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _The Further Adventures of Jack & The Beanstalk_

After packing a lunch of artichokes and writing a letter to his mother, Jack went outside and stared up at the beanstalk. Taking a deep breath, he started climbing, wondering just how high the beanstalk went.

"There'd better be riches up there," Jack said to himself as he climbed. "I have to bring money back for my mother. I've disappointed her too many times as it is."

After a while, Jack looked around and saw nothing but clouds around him. He'd lost track of the time, but he knew he must be pretty far up by now. He didn't even see birds coming by anymore.

"Just a little bit further," Jack told himself as he forced himself to climb higher. Eventually he saw something in the distance as he looked out into the clouds. It looked like a castle that was starting to become clearer as the clouds parted. "A castle? In the clouds? It can't be."

Jack reached out with foot, wondering if there was something solid to step on. He thought he felt something firm as he got off of the beanstalk and got his balance. "This is amazing. I can't believe this place is real."

The boy started heading toward the castle, but as he got closer, he saw just how huge it was. He seemed like a mouse compared to the castle in front of him. Looking around for a way in, he started crawling under the door, squeezing his body through to the other side He stood up and saw the castle was even bigger on the inside.

"I don't think I want to know who, or what, lives here," Jack said to himself as he started walking around, hoping he could find something worth taking home. He soon found himself in a dining room with a large table and chairs. He could smell food at the top, and he was starving, so Jack started climbing the table leg to see if he could sneak some food, and that's when he heard the room starting to shake.

Jack looked at the door as the Giant man entered the room, heading toward the table and sitting down. Jack could feel the table shake as the Giant sat down, nearly knocking him off of the table leg. Jack held on tight and continued climbing as the Giant started eating.

The young man peeked over the top of the table and large plates of food all around. There was corn on the cob; a bowl of mashed potatoes with gravy; and a freshly cooked chicken sitting on a plate. And at the far end of the table was a chocolate cake the size of a mountain. Jack heard his stomach rumbling as he knew he had to get something to eat.

"I need some dinner music!" the Giant shouted as Jack ducked behind the bowl of mashed potatoes. He reached over to a sack and pulled out a small golden harp. "Play your music for me!"

Jack watched in amazement as the harp started playing music while the Giant ate. Jack had to avoid the falling crumbs of food as they fell toward him. The Giant was eating so sloppily that a glob of mashed potatoes nearly hit him. Jack made his way toward the cake as the music continued to play, its tune carrying throughout the castle.

He finally reached the cake and pulled off a small chunk into his arms as he started digging in. It was light and fluffy, and was extremely delicious. Jack thought he had died and gone to heaven as he ate as much as he could.

That's when he noticed the Giant reach into the sack that he had the harp in, and pulled out a golden goose. The Giant set it on the table as he poked it with his finger.

"Golden goose, lay your egg for me!" the Giant ordered. After a few moments, a golden egg popped out of the goose. The Giant picked it up and examined it. "It's a bit smaller than the usual ones. The one better be bigger or you will be punished!"

"I have to get one of those eggs," Jack said to himself as he wondered how he was going to get it away from the Giant. That's when the Giant raised his head and started sniffing the air.

"There's someone here!" the Giant said as he slammed his fist onto the table. "A boy the sized of a mouse!"

"Oh, fudge," Jack said as he dropped the chunk of cake.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Tale of the Beast

_The happily ever afters of every fairy tale prince has been put into jeopardy thanks to the combined efforts of Maleficent, Grimhilde, Lady Tremaine, and Dame Gothel. Along with the vengeful Rumplestiltskin, the witches changed the past so that Princes Thomas, Cameron, Phillip, and Frederick never interfered with their plans._

 _Young Hansel realized what the witches were planning and attempted to stop them, in process cursing every prince across the land. After getting the four princes together to try to end the curse, seemingly killing Maleficent, the group were then attacked by a cursed forest of deadly animals thanks to Grimhilde. Holing up in a gloomy castle, Phillip opted to sacrifice himself so that his friends could make it to safety..._

 **Princes of Grimm #9**

 **"The Tale of the Beast"**

Prince Adam was born to the King and Queen of a small kingdom, which sat between the kingdoms of Kings Hubert and Stephan. While the kingdom was small, the King and Queen were always out visiting other kingdoms as a sign of good will, leaving their son in the care of the castle's servants, who grew annoyed with the child's bratty attitude. Prince Adam had grown to be a spoiled young Prince who threw a fit whenever he didn't get his way.

Things only got worse when his parents died of the plague when he was 10, meaning the castle's servants had to now care for him fulltime, and since the Prince Academy had closed due to lack of attendance, Adam was now living at home full time. The castle's servants began quitting by the dozen, until no one was left to care for the boy.

Then, on the eve of his 13th birthday, a traveler came knocking at his door. She was a haggard looking old woman, who needed shelter from the savage snow storm outside. She even offered to give Adam what little she had on her, which was just a few crumbs, and a red rose. Adam scoffed at her, telling her to go away. And that's when the old woman's form changed into the form that would haunt Adam's nightmares.

The old woman transformed into a beautiful blue fairy, and with the touch of her magic wand, removed Adam's human form, transforming him into the thing that would remain as until this very day. The fairy looked upon Adam's new form and told him that he had until his 21st birthday to find true love, or remain trapped as this creature forever.

* * *

 _Six Years Later_

Phillip found himself surrounded by a pack of ravenous wolves, all of them under Grimhilde's spell. The witch had cursed the forest to make the creatures bloodthirsty enough to kill any intruders, which just happened to be Phillip and his friends, who were on their way to Hansel's castle.

Phillip was armed with his sword and shield, but he was reluctant to strike down the creatures that weren't acting of their own free will. Yes, they were wolves who would probably attack him regardless, but at least then it would be their own conscious decision.

"I don't want to hurt you," Phillip said as one of the wolves lunged at him, but Phillip held up his shield and blocked the attack. "I know this is just the witch's curse, so I'm giving you the chance to go away."

The wolves got ready to pounce him when something flew by and scratched the wolf on the cheek. It yelped in pain as something small moved blindingly fast, attacking each of the creatures in succession. The pack of wolves eventually started running as Phillip looked around.

"Hello?" Phillip asked as he stepped forward. He couldn't see that far under the night sky, but whoever had come to his rescue had to be close. "Thank you, whoever you are."

"If you want to thank me, then leave!" a voice said from the shadows. It sounded small and annoyed. "And don't come back!"

Phillip heard more noises coming from the forest, meaning more vicious animals were on their way. He headed toward the castle, finding the front door locked. He'd have to find another way in.

* * *

Thomas came downstairs, having found some clothes in a closet upstairs. "It looks like no one's been here for years, so I don't think they'd mind if I borrowed something."

Hansel was looking out the window, waiting for any sign of Phillip to appear. "He has to still be alive."

"If he is, then hopefully he'll make it here," the Huntsman told him as he started a fire in the fireplace. "We'll stay here until we know it's safe to travel again. We'll make it to Hansel's castle, get the proper supplies and find where Princess Aurora is being held."

Cameron was feeling his way around the castle. "You're right, Thomas, I can feel the dust everywhere. This castle has definitely been abandoned for at least five years, maybe more."

"I wonder if there's still food in the kitchen," Thomas said. "At least enough for us to last the trip back to the castle."

The creature, meanwhile, had come back into the castle, finding the intruders. It watched them cautiously as they roamed around, growling to itself.

"Don't worry, Hansel, Phillip is strong, he will survive," the Huntsman told him as he removed his mask, revealing his face.

"Why do you wear the mask?" Hansel asked him.

"It was my father's," the Huntsman told him as he sat down next to the boy. "WHen he died, I took up his work as a bounty hunter. It's the only life I've ever known."

"And you're going back to it when you're done with us?" Hansel asked.

"Perhaps," the Huntsman told him. "If I am ever to be released from my oath to serve you."

"Help us rescue Aurora, then you can go free, I swear," Hansel told him. "Your freedom for the Princess."

"It is a deal," the Huntsman told him.

* * *

Rapunzel was sitting in her chair, reading to herself as she did every night. The glass caskets with Aurora and Snow White were sitting across the room as Rapunzel flipped the pages. As she read silently, she didn't notice Grimhilde suddenly appearing.

"Where is your mother, child?" Grimhilde asked as Rapunzel jumped up in a panic.

"She's out," Rapunzel told her. "Who are you?"

"Why, I am your... Godmother," Grimhilde smiled. "I have come out of fear for your safety A group of...undesirables is coming for you, child."

"The ones who cursed these girls?" Rapunzel asked as Grimhilde nodded.

"And they seek to curse you as well," Grimhilde told her. "If they shold make it past maze of thorns, you and your roommates will be in great danger."

"What do I do?" Rapunzel asked.

"I am glad you asked," Grimhilde told her. "You are going to kill the intruders without them even knowing what hit them."

* * *

Hansel had fallen asleep next to the fireplace as the Huntsman put a blanket over him. Cameron had fallen asleep next to the window as the Huntsman paced around.

"There isn't much to eat," Thomas said as he returned. "But there is enough to survive at least a few days."

"Then it will do," the Huntsman told him. "Dawn will be coming soon, we should rest for a while."

A noise came from the shadows as the Huntsman drew his sword. "Who's there?"

"Relax, it's just me," Phillip said as he stepped out of the shadows. The Huntsman and Thomas smiled as Phillip sat down next to the fire to warm his hands. "The animals have retreated into the forest, but... something out there saved me. I didn't get a good look, but it told me to leave."

"Whatever saved you is still out there, so we should we be safe for a few more hours," the Huntsman told him. "Get some rest, Phillip. We'll leave at first light."

"Hey, what's that?" Thomas asked as he looked at a table across the room, where a rose was sitting under glass. Several petals had fallen off it. "Is that a rose?"

"It's wilting," Phillip said as he stood up and looked at it. "I wonder who was keeping it?"

"Get away from that!" A voice in the darkness shouted. "I order you leave my castle now!"

"Then come and force us out yourself," the Huntsman told him. "We will fight for our right to remain here until dawn."

The young men stepped back as a paw set foot out of the shadows. The creature revealed itself as the former princes started laughing at the puppy golden retriever that was standing on the floor in the front of them.

"Is that a puppy?" Phillip asked as he kept laughing. "Is that what saved me?"

"Aw, he's so precious," Thomas said. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

"This fight shall be short," the Huntsman said as the puppy growled and lunged at him,, biting and clawing at his face. "Ah! Get it off!"

"I got it!" Thomas said as he picked up a chair and swung it just as the puppy jumped off of his face. The chair sent the Huntsman flying back as the puppy attached itself to Thomas's groin with its teeth. "OW!"

"I got it!" Phillip said as he swung his foot up as the puppy let go, hitting Thomas hard in the groin. Thomas fell over in pain as the puppy growled at Phillip, getting ready to attack as Cameron scooped it up into Hansel's cape.

"I can't believe a blind man had to save you three from a small dog," Cameron told them as the puppy struggled.

While Thomas and the Huntsman were tending there wounds, Phillip and Cameron were trying to reason with the puppy, who was still inside the cape.

"We'll let you out if you behave yourself," Phillip told him. "So no biting or scratching, okay?"

"Very well," the puppy said. "I promise."

Phillip took the cape and flung it open as the puppy hit the ground and shook itself off. "How is it that you can talk?"

"Because I'm not a dog, I am a prince," the puppy told them. "My name is Adam, and this is my kingdom."

"This kingdom's been abandoned for years," Phillip said. "Since the royal family passes away from the plague."

"Only my parents died," Adam said as he lay down next to Hansel. "I was cursed to become this creature because of a cruel fairy. I have until my 21st birthday to find true love, or I'll remain like this forever. And since I'm already adorable, people fall in love with me for the wrong reasons. So I'm going to be like this forever because I'm too cute."

"Wait, he's a prince, he was cursed, too," Thomas realized. "Just like Hansel said the rest of us are."

"So if we can find Aurora and wake her up, your curse could possibly be lifted as well," Phillip said. "Come with us, help us save the Princess so that all of our curses can be lifted."

"And what if this curse is not lifted?" Adam asked him. "What if this is just a stunt to get me out of my castle?"

"Adam, we can carry you out of the castle if we wanted," the Huntsman told him. "We'd just have to wrap you back up."

"But we won't do that, it is your choice to go with us, we won't force you," Phillip told him. "If you choose not to go, then come dawn, we will leave you in peace."

"I want to think about it," Adam said as he scampered off.

"The rest of us should get some sleep," the Huntsman told the others. "We have a long walk ahead of us. We shouldn't have any problems getting out of here during the day."

* * *

Dawn came as the Huntsman opened his eyes and saw the sun rising outside. He looked out the window and saw all of the animals had disappeared from around the castle.

"Guys, wake up, we need to get ready to go," Huntsman said as everyone started yawning.

"Morning already?" Hansel asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and saw Phillip hugging him tight.

"Yes, I'm alive," Phillip said, hugging him back. "Come on, we have much to do."

"Is Adam coming?" Thomas asked.

"We don't have time to wait, we have witches to slay and princesses to save," the Huntsman said as he headed for the door.

"Yes, I am coming," Adam said as he jumped into Phillip's arms. "But I have a condition."

The Huntsman led the way with his sword drawn, with his friends following behind. Phillip was carrying Adam as they walked cautiously out into the woods.

"Be on the lookout for anything suspicious-" Huntsman started to say before he was cut off by Thomas.

"SQUIRREL!"

The Huntsman quickly turned his sword toward the little woodland critter who innocently eating a nut on a tree stump.

"We are not fooled by your cuteness, vile creature of the night!" Huntsman shouted as the squirrel just sat there before scampering off. "He may be going to get reinforcements. We'd better hurry on our way."

"Hansel's castle shouldn't be anymore than two days away," Phillip told them. "I just hope that we don't run into any more witches before then."

"Our numbers are growing, which means that they'll probably try harder to kill us," Thomas told them. "We need to watch our backs now more than ever."

As they walked, something was watching them in the trees above, watching their every move. It started following them as they walked along the forest path.

"Anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Thomas asked.

"After what happened last night, I wouldn't doubt it," Huntsman told him.

Thomas just looked up and around, wondering if it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

As the group continued walking, a pair of human eyes was watching them from up high int he trees. These must have been the people responsible for what was happening with the animals of the forest over the last few hours. Sorcerers who were harming his friends and needed to be stopped at any cost. The figure grabbed a hand made spear and started running and swinging along the tree tops, intent on killing the group before they left the forest.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _The Continuing Adventures of Jack & The Beanstalk_

The Giant was sniffing the air, having sensed Jack was in the room. The young man was hiding behind the cake, having wanted to get the golden goose's egg. As the Giant got closer to Jack's location, Jack hoped he'd just move on and leave the young man be.

The Giant stopped sniffing as Jack breathed a sigh of relief. The Giant then pushed the cake aside and saw the mouse sized boy standing there. Jack just gulped as he started running, but the Giant grabbed a toothpick and slammed it down through Jack's shirt and pants, pinning him to the table.

"Pitiful insect, trying to steal my treasure, are you?" the Giant asked. "I know how to deal with insects!"

The Giant stood up and headed into the other room as Jack struggled to get free.

"That guy's going to bake me into a pie or something, I just know it," Jack said. "I'm getting out of here, but not without that goose."

The Giant came back into the room, holding a magnifying glass. His plan was to take Jack outside of burn him alive like he were an ant. The Giant whistled as he walked back toward the table, only to find Jack's clothes stuck to the toothpick, but Jack wasn't in them. The Giant started getting angry as he realized not only was Jack gone, but so was his golden goose.

Meanwhile, Jack was running toward the door in just his underwear and boots, holding the golden goose in his arms. He was starting to get tired, but knew he couldn't slow down, because the Giant would soon be after him. Sure enough, seconds later, the Giant burst through the kitchen door and started stomping towards the boy.

"I'm so dead," Jack said as he saw a hole in the floor. It was better than being squashed, so he jumped through it, just before the Giant could stomp on him. He fell through the crack and landed in the cellar, falling onto a blanket that cushioned his fall. "Well, at least I'm alive."

The Giant opened the cellar door and started coming down the steps as Jack took a deep gulp. He picked up the golden goose and started searching for a way out. The basement steps would take forever to climb, and the Giant would surely find him before he even got up the first one. That's when Jack noticed it was a wine cellar, and saw a bunch of grapes that would be pressed for wine later. He rushed toward one and ripped it open, to cover himself in grape juice to hopefully mask his scent.

The Giant sniffed around, losing Jack's scene eventually among the smell of the wine. He just growled under his breath and grabbed a bottle of wine while Jack clung to his boot with the goose under his arm to get a lift upstairs.

"Well, Goose, it's smooth sailing from here on out," Jack told him. "Except for the part about having to go home without any pants. But other than that."

Once they were upstairs, Jack jumped off of the Giant's boot and headed toward the door when Jack's boot got stuck in a tiny crack in the floor. "No, no, no!"

That's when the Giant noticed him and stomped forward. Jack managed to pull his foot out of the boot and ran toward the door, sliding under it with the goose in his arms. By the time the Giant opened the door, Jack was already at the beanstalk, trying to climb down it.

"You can't get away from me!" the Giant shouted as he jumped onto the beanstalk and grabbed Jack in his hand. "Did you really think you could take on a Giant?"

The Giant started laughing as Jack took off his other boot and tossed it into the Giant's mouth, causing him to start to choke. He dropped Jack as he started trying to get the boot out of his throat. He started hacking as Jack jumped onto the beanstalk and began climbing down. As he got to the bottom, he grabbed an axe and began chopping at the tree.

As he chopped, the people passing by wondered by Jack was in his underwear and why he was chopping at a beanstalk. It finally toppled, thankfully falling in a direction where nothing important was crushed in its wake. Jack just laughed as he looked at the golden goose.

"Our troubles our over," Jack smiled. At least until Jack realized that that the fallen beanstalk had sprouted plenty of beans to go on further adventures to try to gather more treasure.

Meanwhile, in the clouds above, the Giant's brother had found his sibling had choked to death. The brother was twice as big and looked twice as mean as he pulled out the tiny book, and having seen Jack's tiny clothes on the table, had put the piece together.

"I have your scent, boy," the Giant said angrily. "When you return, I will kill you slowly and painfully."

 _ **Not the End...**_


	10. First to Last

**Princes of Grimm #10**

 **"First to Last"**

 _The Kingdom of Enchancia_

 _12 Years Ago_

Twins Amber and James had just been born to King Roland and his Queen, who had died during childbirth before having met the children she and her husband had brought into the world. It was King Roland's hope that the children would grow up to be loving and just rulers of the Kingdom, but it was the night of their birth that a wicked green flash had shot through the sky, as if had with every Prince since Maleficent's altering of the timeline.

* * *

While Princess Amber had become adored by the kingdom, her twin brother James had become very accident prone. All manner of bad things happened in his presence, including starting an international incident by accidentally sneezing in a foreign diplomat's direction; Shattering a priceless stained glass window that had taken years to make for the King's castle; Burning the kitchen to a charred husk while attempting to get himself a glass of water; and worst of all, inadvertently spooking the horse that his father's new intended bride was riding to the castle, nearly killing the woman and her daughter, Sofia.

It didn't take long before the boy's accident streak had been connected to the death of his mother during childbirth, but still, the king loved his son very much.

* * *

"Your Highness," the royal advisor Cedric said one day, shortly before the twin's 7th birthday. "The boy is getting older, and his luck is getting worse. He is on the verge of destroying the kingdom. How long before he causes the dam to break and drowns Enchancia? Or brings dragons to our doorstep? Or causes the death of your beloved, this time for real?"

"James is my son, I will no longer listen to talk of banishing him, or your personal suggestion of poisoning him," King Roland told him. "Now be gone."

"Yes, Your Highness," Cedric said as he bowed before leaving the room. Roland stared out the window into the courtyard, where James was playing by himself. No one in the village wanted to be near him, and other royal families refused to come to Enchancia in fear of the cursed Prince. King Roland sighed as he thought about his new love. She had already had one close encounter with death, what if Cedric was right? What if James did cause something worse to happen as he got older?

* * *

"This is the hardest decision I have ever had to make," King Roland told Cedric. "Are you sure this will work?"

"The boy's memories will be completely erased upon drinking this vial of magic elixir," Cedric told him. "He will not remember you, his sister, or his royal life. He will never return once you have him taken to a new kingdom."

"Then we will take the boy to King Stephan's kingdom and leave him on the outskirts, near the Moors," King Roland said. "Someone in Stephan's kingdom will surely take pity on the boy and give him a proper home. Perhaps in a simple village, his luck won't be as bad for those around him."

* * *

"You asked to see me, Father?" James asked as he walked to the dining room late one night. "Am I in trouble? I didn't mean for those monks to go over that cliff."

"I know, son, please sit down and join your father for some milk and cookies," King Roland said as the boy sat next to him, seeing the large plate of freshly baked cookies. He had poured the elixir into Jame's glass before the boy had even stepped into the room. "I know you can be a bit... accident prone."

James reached for a cookie toward the bottom of the plate, but when he pulled at it, the whole plate fell off the table, shattering on the ground. "Sorry."

"That plate was a family heirloom, but- but it's okay," King Roland said, forcing a smile. "Drink your milk, at least. James, I love you very much. Even though you won't remember this conversation."

"I love you, too, Father," James said as he drank his milk. "Of course I'll remember this. I could never forget my father saying he loves me. It's the only bright spot of my day."

Roland immediately felt guilty, but it was far too late. James finished the milk and started feeling dizzy. He stood up and stumbled, falling to the ground, unconscious to the world.

* * *

"Make sure no harm comes to him," King Roland said to the guard who was to take the boy to Stephan's kingdom. The boy had been dressed in peasant clothing, with a purple amulet hanging around his neck. It was another family heirloom, passed down over the years. Normally it was meant to be passed from mother to daughter, but Roland wanted to give his son something special before sending him away forever. It would be the last gift Roland would ever give to the boy. "Goodbye, James, my beloved son."

A tear fell down the King's cheek as the chariot headed out of the kingdom to deliver the boy to his new home. The King would tell his kingdom that James has passed away in his sleep, so that the mystery of the missing Prince would never be questioned.

* * *

Halfway to Stephan's kingdom, the chariot stopped halfway through the woods. The guard hopped out of the driver's seat and opened the door to the chariot, where James was still fast asleep. The driver pulled out a long dagger.

"My apologies, Prince James," the guard said. "Cedric paid me handsomely to make sure that you never return to Enchancia."

The guard dragged the boy out of the chariot and threw him to the ground. He raised the dagger, but as he was about to strike, the sound of wolves howling caught him off-guard. He looked around, seeing the yellow eyes of the forest creatures all around. The guard quickly jumped back into the driver's seat and grabbed the reigns of his horses.

"Let's go!" the guard shouted. "The wolves will finish what I have sought to do!"

The chariot quickly raced out of the woods, leaving the boy laying on the ground. The wolves soon came out of the brush and started sniffing at him. James started opening his eyes and saw he was surrounded by the wolves.

"Where am I?" James asked weakly as he looked around. "I am so dead."

One of the wolves got closer as James noticed it was limping. He carefully reached out and saw it had a thorn in its paw. The boy carefully pulled it out, not realizing the amulet around his neck was starting to glow. The other wolves starting getting closer, ready to strike as the wolf that James had helped started growling, which soon began turning into human speech.

"Nnnnoooo," the wolf said as James realized he was hearing the wolf speak. "Leave the boy be, he has helped me. We will find food elsewhere."

"Where?" the other wolf asked. "The only other food is the fruit hanging from the tree."

James looked up at the trees over them as and started climbing.

"See? The boy runs away in fear, we have lost a meal!" the other wolf said as it suddenly started raining fruit, enough for the pack to eat. "The boy is helping us?"

James climbed back down, with an apple for himself.

"You have helped us, even though we were going to eat you?" the wolf asked.

"You were hungry," James told the wolf. "I couldn't let you starve. How can I be talking to you like this?"

"This we do not know, boy," the leader of the pack said. " But you have earned our gratitude this day. We will not forget this generosity."

The wolves ran back into the brush after eating as James looked around, not knowing where he was, but then realized something much worse.

"Who am I?"

* * *

It didn't take long before the animals of the forest learned of the boy having helped the wolves. Soon, other animals were coming to the boy for aid, whether it was help gathering food, building shelter, or just keeping the peace between fighting animals. James soon became a friend to all the creatures of the forest, and ultimately, their guardian.

Every time James had helped an animal, the necklace around his neck began to glow, something he hadn't noticed until the day he stopped wearing his shirt due to it becoming torn and ragged. Soon after that, he'd taken his ragged pants and made a pair of knee lenght shorts from them, with a strap going from his left hip over his right shoulder, where he kept a hand made bow and arrow on his back. Having outgrown his boots, he'd made a pair of open toed shoes out of leaves and vine, while his blonde hair had grown longer and more shaggy.

With each good deed done to the animals, he would gain the ability to communicate with that species. When he had gained all of those abilities, he soon began aquiring the abilities of the animals he had helped. Soon he was able to run as fast as a wolf, swing through the trees with ease like a monkey, and had the strength of a bear.

Not knowing his own name, the animals began just referring to him as "Boy'. James had accepted the name, as well as his role of protector, with pride. Hunters soon learned to fear the forest, as James had become known as a phantom, avenging any animal who was put into harm's way. Over the six years he had lived in the jungle, no animal had ever come to any harm. With the Amulet of Avalor in his possession, his bad luck streak had been blocked, and would continue to do so as long as the boy held onto the amulet.

* * *

Late one night, James was sitting in a tree fort that the other animals had helped him build. He was splitting a piece of fruit with a monkey as they stared out at the stars.

"What'cha looking at, kid?" the monkey asked as he ate his half of the fruit.

"Just wondering about, you know, where I really come from," James said as he leaned back. "The forest is all I've ever known, but sometimes I wonder if I have a real home out there somewhere. With a mom and a dad."

"What about us? We're your family, too," the monkey told him.

"Yeah, you are," James smiled. "And I love all of you like a real family. But I'd just like to know how I ended up here. I want to know why my real parents would abandon me in the middle of nowhere," James sighed as he noticed a strange fog rolling into the forest. It was covering the ground and making it hard to see. "That's odd, I've never seen such a dense fog."

"Boy! Boy!" a bird said as it flew into the fort. "Something strange is happening to the animals! They're going crazy!"

"I need to see what's going on down there," James said as he grabbed a vine and swung out of the fort. He landed in the fog, and tried to make his way through. "Where is everyone? Hello?"

James was met with dead silence as he headed through the fog. His foot stepped on a twig, breaking it in two, alerting a wolf, who pounced him through the fog. James fell onto his back as the wolf snapped at him.

"Why are you attacking me?" James asked as he struggled with the wolf. "I'm your friend!"

"You are food!" the wolf shouted as he howled. He continued to try to bite James, who grabbed a stick and stuck it in the wolf's mouth to keep his teeth from sinking into the boy's neck. James managed to toss the wolf off, just in time to be swatted at by a bear. James flew face first into a tree, which would have killed a regular person. Luckily James had enhanced strength thanks to the amulet.

"The animals really are going crazy!" James said as the monkey he'd been sharing fruit with jumped out of the fog, attaching itself to his face. "Are you kidding me?"

James had managed to escape the monkey and quickly ran for his life, taking shelter in a nearby cave. He hoped that whatever was affecting his friends would soon pass. He looked down at his amulet.

"My friends are in trouble," James said. "Please, help me."

A fog appeared in the amulet, giving way to the image of Phillip, Hansel, the Huntsman and Thomas headed towards the Beast's castle. The image disappeared as James looked out into the fog.

"They must be the ones who cursed the forest," James said. "I'll make them pay for harming my family."

* * *

Dawn soon came as James opened his eyes, having fallen asleep in the cave. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he headed for the cave's entrance, where he saw the fog had disappeared.

"Hello, Boy!" a rabbit said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Are the animals okay?" James asked as he stepped outside. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"What are you talking about?" the rabbit asked as it stared up at him. The wolf and the bear soon came by as James reached for his bow and arrow.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sleeping in your old cave?" the wolf asked. "We would have brought you some fish for breakfast."

"Last night, the animals went crazy," James told them. "The fog, it did something to all of you."

"Humans have such crazy dreams," the bear laughed. "If you wait a few moments, Boy, we will gladly bring you a fish. You look famished."

"Last night wasn't a dream," James told himself. "It couldn't have been. You!" James shouted toward a few blue birds. "I need you and your friends to put the word out. I'm looking for a group of humans who have entered the forest, and I wish to take care of them before they cause further harm."

* * *

It didn't take long for the birds to report back to James that they found a group of humans walking through the forest. James took to the trees and swung through them as he followed Phillip and his group of adventurers. Grabbing a hand made spear he used to catch fish, James prepared to attack the intruders.

"The castle is less than a day's walk from here," Phillip said as he looked at his friends. "We'll rest up, get some supplies and begin our quest in a day or two."

"Your quest has come to an end," James said as he landed in front on them. "You will pay for what you have done to my friends."

"Great, another runt," the Huntsman said as Adam and Hansel just looked at him. "Well, it's true."

"Look, kid, if you're talking about that stuff with the fog, that wasn't us, but we know who-" Phillip started to say as he ducked the spear. "Alright, that does it!"

Phillip grabbed the spear, but James used his strength to toss Phillip across the grass. The Huntsman pulled out his sword and prepared to fight.

"Alright, child, prepare to-" the Huntsman was cut off by James knocking the sword from his hand. "Tha- that wasn't supposed to happen."

Hansel jumped onto James' back as the two thrashed around. James finally tossed Hansel off as Cameron tackled him to the ground.

"Did I get him?" Cameron asked as James struggled.

"Alright, I'll end this," Thomas said as he punched James unconscious, before pulling his hand back in pain. "What is this kid made of? It's like punching a bear!"

"Now what?" the Huntsman asked. "Do we...finish him?"

"What? NO!" Phillip shouted as he looked down at James. "Get some vines and rope, strong ones. We'll take him with us, but we'll make sure he can't harm anyone. If we left him here, he'd surely be food for the wolves."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Hansel asked as the Huntsman tied the boy's hands.

"Hansel, I don't think we've made a good decision since we left for this little adventure," Phillip said as he picked James up and slung him over his shoulder. "Hopefully when he wakes up, he'll be a bit more willing to listen."

As Phillip put James over his shoulder, the amulet around his neck fell to the ground. Thomas picked it up and looked at it. "What would a boy living in the forest be doing with a fancy trinket like this?"

* * *

Grimhilde was watching the group through her cauldron, getting angrier by the moment.

"I have had enough of these troublemakers," the witch said. "Let them find their way to Rapunzel's tower. I'll be waiting for them with some very special surprises..."

 **Next: Journey to Rapunzel's Tower!**


End file.
